Secrets I (being rewritten)
by Flenners fanfics
Summary: secrets can destroy lives. ash's secret is a risk to all of jubelife. disclaimer: i don't own pokemon. i do own Era, Image David Helen and Jeremy.
1. Chapter 1

Ash's view

I looked at my collage and entered, strolling past the blue and white doors. I couldn't help but smile. Some would question why I am smiling and that would be due to getting a dorm that I can share with my friends.

Strike that, more like friends and pyromaniac.

There is Gary, who I have known since childhood. I only wish he wasn't so egotisticl.

Misty, who is obsessed with sea creatures and thinks she is a little better than us.

May, who loves shopping for clothes but she only ever wears one combination

Drew, he… he is just a bit arrogant. Over all though he is a nice guy.

Dawn, who I am deeply in love with. She is beautiful, smart, funny, but spends like 80% of her time, in her room studying.

Barry, who I can't trust with anything that is remotely dangerous, not even a butter knife. He loves setting things on fire and after they start to burn, he dances around it. He worries me a lot.

Anyway, I started to walk down the yellow corridor to dorm 7. I walked to the door and took out my key. As I opened the door, I looked to see the glorious place that was my dorm, with my friends, on the sofa and watching outnumbered. " _possibly if you could get Ben to address his fascination with sulphuric acid._ " The TV blared.

"Hey guys.! I said.

"Hey Ash!" they shouted.

How have you been?" Gary asked.

"Great, you?" I asked.

"Never better." Gary said.

"How long did it take you to get here?" Dawn asked.

"Round about 8 minutes." I said. "I saw one kid breakdancing in the hall on the way here."

"Is it on video?" May asked.

"Of course I would record it, watch it." I said bringing out my phone for us to see.

Misty, May, Drew and Barry crowed around me whilst Dawn and Gary just looked over their heads. I started to play the video which lasted 5 minutes.

5 minutes later…

"I'm going to see each of the rooms. I'd like to see what each of you did for your place." I said.

I walked into Misty's room which was something I automatically regretted.

There was wallpaper made to perfectly simulate what it looked like under the sea, the floor was sand coloured and the ceiling was made to perfectly imitate that of the surface of the sea showing both the sun and moon. What was most annoying though was that there were fourteen fish tanks all filled with fish. I think one of those fish may be a piranha, frankly I don't wanna find out. Her bed also blended in with the room. Then came the task of finding the door handle which blended in perfectly with the door and walls. After a lot of banging my hand against the door, I finally found the door handle and opened it after screaming in pain.

I then entered Gary's room. It was needless to say that it was a full view of his ego. It probably did not help though that the room had these demented doll… things on shelves and when I looked around, I could have sworn those things were watching my every move. The walls in this room were green and there was a blue light at the top. I looked at the dolls Gary made. You know, if you look carefully, you'd swear… they have human… teeth…

"What the hell Gary! Why are there human teeth on your dolls?!" I shouted.

"WAIT WHAT? THEY GREW TEETH?" Gary shouted.

"Okay moving on." I said.

I walked into May's room which was smothered in posters all about singers and clothes. I'm out of here. I walked into Dawn's room to see a neatly made pile of magazines, a blue bed with a piplup duvet, a white desk, and a blue lamp on the desk. She had a pink cupboard and a purple carpet. I have to admit that Dawn is smart with books and tidiness. I really like it.

I then entered Drew's room which was a big mistake. It had walls covered in every picture from every date he had ever been on. To add on to the pain of this extremely obsessive eye sore, he had roses growing in his room. I guess I should offer for him to use my garden on the balcony of my room.

"Drew, how about you use the garden on my balcony? I asked.

"You mean it?" Drew asked.

"Yep. Also what is it with all those pictures of you ex-girlfriends. It is kinda… creepy and obsessive." I said.

"Yeah… I'm planning to burn those." Drew said.

"Peachy… just… peachy." I said.

I entered Barry's room, which was covered in pictures of psychotics, insects, houses on fire, and creepy pictures that if you saw, you would hope that you never sleep again. The was a red light so I got the feeling Barry was trying to make his room seem as if it was on fire. That suits his character because he is this kind of blond haired, psychopath. He is unfortunately the picture of the blonds are stupid superstition which I am sure is not true. I walked out of my psychopathic friend's room to be greeted by him holding scissors.

"I'm out." I said, walking past Barry and into my room.

In my room, there are a few shelves with books on, mostly about machinery, computing and outer space as well as ideologies on the legendary Pokémon. My walls, are painted to be blue at the end you enter, but the end where my bed is at is a black wall. It kinda creates a soul sucking void, so say my friends. I went to one wall, and pushed down on it. A door appeared and I went through it. When I did, I saw a gemstone. This was the gem of power, the gemstone I was guarding and when touched, it can grant power. I wear two bracelets that hold the orbs of power to allow me better control despite the perfect control I have over my powers. I made the orbs fly into the metal box underneath the gem. As I turned around to leave I saw my friends coming into my room, seeing the passage and walking into it.

"Um… hi guys." I said nervously.

"Hey Ash." They said.

"What's that thing?" Barry asked, pointing behind me


	2. Chapter 2

Ash's view

"Um… what's what?" I asked.

"That rock behind you." Barry said.

"What gem?" I asked, kicking a button causing the gem to disappear. "There's no gem."

"Barry never said gem. Ash are you hiding something from us?" Dawn asked. "You wouldn't do that to your friends, would

"No, what reason would I have to hide anything?" I asked, I could tell I was slightly sweating.

"Now it comes to mind, I think I saw a gem there." Misty said.

"Yeah, the rock was glowing!" Barry shouted.

"We can hear you perfectly fine, there is no need to shout." Gary said.

"That's ludicrous, rocks can't glow." I said.

"Wrong, Scheelite glows." Dawn said.

"In the dark and when black light is shone on it." I said.

"Ash, I want to know why you would hide all of, this!" May said pointing to all of the secret room.

"I found it all right now." I said hoping they would fall for my lie. "Frankly I would like to know why anyone would hide this kinda thing in a university no less.

"Okay then. Why would anyone hide this then?" Drew asked.

"Let's explore here!" May said happily.

"This is all I found though." I said.

"Okay, then I guess we should just go." Misty said.

"Yes, yes, let's go right now!" I shouted, before shoving them all out of the room.

"Ash, you're acting really weird, is there anything going on, something we don't know about?" Dawn asked, worried.

"I'm fine Dawn, say, we haven't played truth or dare in a while who's up for a round or two of that aye?" I asked.

"Sure!" They all said.

"Thank goodness they are all idiots." I whispered.

"Drew, I dare you to… lick the toilet seat!" Barry shouted.

"Here comes dysentery." Drew said before carrying out that task.

"Alright, May, I dare you to hold on to the chandelier for a whole minute." Drew said.

"You're on!" May said before jumping on the chandelier.

May started to find it hard to keep her grip on the chandelier half way through and wound up falling off of the light and there was an audible thump sound.

"Okay, Ash, I dare you too… kiss Dawn." May said gleefully.

"What?!" Dawn and I shouted.

We started to blabber about why we couldn't kiss each other and then in my head all I could say was screw it. I decided to go straight for it and let Dawn hate me later. I suddenly kissed Dawn and yet, she seemed like she was enjoying it, in fact, she was kissing me back!

"Well, do my eyes deceive me?" May asked slyly.

I pulled away blushing like a maniac.

"Looks like You two are in love? No?" Drew asked.

"Umm… I may… have a small crush… on Dawn." I said nervously.

"Small?" Gary asked.

"Yeah, fine I'm in love, so what?" I asked.

"So, this is big! People have been wondering for years when you two would finally hook up and now it seems you two may!" Misty said.

"And what put that idea in your heads?" I asked.

"Dawn has a massive crush on you Ash, like Empire state building big!" Barry shouted.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You couldn't tell?" Gary asked.

"She doesn't have a crush on me… does she?" I asked.

"Oh no…" May said.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL HIM!" Dawn shouted.

"I'm just gonna go…" I said, cautiously moving back to the door of my room.

I opened the door and entered my room, before propping a chair against the door and heading into the secret room. I went through a well-hidden corridor to a library that should be able to tell me what to do in this situation. I started to look for a book on what to do when you find out your crush has a crush on you and is trying to kill your friends. Thankfully, after searching for what felt like 18 hours, I found what I needed. I started reading through the book but it made literally no sense. It felt like reading a riddle that made no sense, there are plenty of those.

"Woah, what is this?" A voice shouted.

I knew that voice anywhere… Dawn.

"So you didn't kill them?" I asked.

"No. Now answer me, what is this?" Dawn asked, walking up to me and pointing everywhere.

"What, this giant… library?" I asked.

"This is in the secret room, there was a corridor leading to it." Dawn said. "How is it so big?"

"Inter dimensional warping." I said. "Causes a small area to become a hell of a lot bigger. Basically I kinda ripped of doctor who."

I noticed Dawn giggling slightly. I would say I would be happy, if it weren't for the fact I was wondering if she was going to attack me. She instead just gave me a big hug, so I decided to hug back. The warmth from it was something I wish I could have every day… may not every day. I wouldn't want a hug in summer, I'd melt. We parted and I decided to move on to the subject that I was wondering if I should have kept off of.

"So… you have a crush on me?" I asked.

"I didn't exactly hide it. Then again I didn't know you liked me." Dawn said.

"True. I guess we both were extremely oblivious then." I said.

"Yeah. So…" Dawn said.

"I guess, if you want, we could go out." I said.

"Yes! I'd love to. Besides, what's the worst that can happen?" Dawn asked.

"The worst that can happen." I muttered.

There was a brief silence between us.

"Dawn, I have to tell you something." I said.

"It's related to the gemstone, isn't it?" Dawn asked.

"Yes. I kinda… sorta… have powers." I said, nervously.

"Ash, what do you mean, are you saying you could say, make water levitate?" Dawn asked jokingly, but she looked into my eyes to see I meant it. "Oh… your serious."

"Don't think anything less of me please." I said.

I looked down to the floor. It is hard to not feel ashamed in my view.

"You kidding? That is amazing!" Dawn said. "I have a boyfriend who is a superhero!"

"Wait so you figured out now that I am Warlord?" I said.

"There is only one entity who has powers in Jubelife and that is Warlord so you being Warlord is a good guess in my opinion." Dawn said.

"And the gem caused it all." I said.

"What do you mean by that Ash?" Dawn asked.

"It gave me powers whenever I touched it. Ever found it weird that I started wearing gloves?" I asked

"Now you mention it, it does seem a bit weird that you wear gloves." Dawn said.

"It's a precaution since these gloves are laced with a material that absorbs energy from powers. It helps me keep in control of my abilities. I have the bracelets for similar reasons. Each of the orbs help me control a certain power like the blue orbs are for ice, water and galactic powers. Red for fire. Ect." I said.

"Cool. Think we should tell the others?" Dawn asked.

"No. let them figure out I have powers on their own. Soon they'll figure it out." I said.

"And what about us?" Dawn asked.

"They can know that." I said.

"Why did you tell me Ash?" Dawn asked.

"I told you because I trust you… with my life." I said.

As we walked out back into the Living room, we were greeted to see our friends justv staring at us.

"Anything happen?" May asked.

"Define happen." I said.

"You two choose to start dating." May said.

"Yep." Dawn said.

"Soon you two will be newly weds." Gary shouted.

"Shut… the hell… up." I said. "Or you'll be newly dead!"

Hours later

No person's view

Two figures walked up to each other in the dark. One of which was Ash. The other was in a word, fat. They stopped by the bus stop and handed each other somethings. A gear was given to the unknown man. An optical fibre was given to Ash. The two then walked away back into the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

Ash's view

It had been snowing last night so I had decided that I would enjoy the weather. I was surprised it would snow in October but I was not going to judge. Something to do with that Arcticuno that is flying past the city I think. I went outside to be greeted by the crisp frosty air. I felt so at peace with it. I looked at the snow covered trees and started to think about Christmas. Then my friends Dawn and Barry came along.

"Hey Ash!" They shouted.

"Hey guys." I said.

I will admit I was kinda unhappy about seeing my friends.

"Why are you out here?" I asked.

"We wanted to enjoy ourselves in the snow." Dawn said.

"So we will wind up playing a game then?" I asked

"How about a snowball fight? Each of us have to build a fort then we attack each other with chilling balls of murder ripping our heads of our necks leaving a dead pile of human!" Barry shouted excitedly.

"Woah, slow down compadre. You had coffee?" I asked.

"Yeah! So what?" Barry asked pointing a stick at me.

There was a short silence and Barry put down the stick

"That'll make this a lot more fun!" I shouted.

We took off and started building up our forts and we had fifteen minutes to do so. My fort had walls that were almost a foot thick when the time was up. Then the snowball war began. Barry being the psychotic he is, was the human equivalent of a machine gun throwing a jolly good 10 snowballs in 3 seconds. I doubt it to be humanly possible so I had to fight back. I threw a snowball at a tower on Barry's base collapsing on him and Dawn getting hit three times on the shoulders… why did they all hit the shoulders? Anyway, Barry then attacked me with a snowball to the face. I fell back on to the ground. I felt myself begin to radiate ice and psychic energies. I sat cross legged on the ground and put my hands against it. I closed my eyes. My raised my hands, swung them around my body so my left was behind me and my right was in front of me. I opened my eyes and made my index finger and middle finger point to Barry and Dawn. Suddenly, all the snow around me floated into the air, swirled around me once, and then flew right at Dawn and Barry. Dawn dodged it. Barry stood in shock as the snow flew at him. He was then trapped in snow with only his head showing.

"W-w-w-what… i-is g-g-going on?" He asked, terrified.

He looked at me and realised that I had a part to play in the snow flying at him.

"H-h-h-how d-d-d-d-did you do t-th-th-that?" Barry asked.

"Let me get you outta there." I said.

I used my psychic abilities and made the snow part wide enough for Barry to leave.

"W-what's going on? H-h-how did y-you do that?" Barry asked in fear.

"Ash, maybe we should tell him." Dawn said.

I looked to Dawn and nodded in response.

"Barry, how would you feel if I told you that the world was not just black and white." I said.

"Not including warlord, it is impossible." Barry said.

"Then I guess I am not included in that then." I said.

"No you are included i-." Barry stopped speaking stare at me.

He looked to Dawn who just nodded in confirmation. He stared at me and looked like he was about to pass out.

"You… are… warlord?" He asked.

"Yep." I said.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU PROMISED TO SHARE ANY INFORMATION ON WARLORD THAT YOU WOULD FIND YOU LYING PRATT DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG I WAS WAITING TO FIND OUT WHO WARLORD TRULY WAS AND THEN TRY AND GAIN POWERS TO BECOME A POWERFUL ROCK GOLEM BECAUSE I WANT TO BE MADE OF ROCK AND PROTECT THE CITY FROM ROBOTS AND DEMONS AND GIANT KILLER PLANTS AND THEN I FIND OUT YOU ARE WARLORD SO NOW YOU MUST GIVE ME POWERS NOW YOU CRUEL HUMAN OR I WILL TELL EVERYONE AND THEN WE WILL DO AN UPRISING AND DESTROY THIS COLLAGE AND THEN OTHER BUILDINGS AND ANILLIATE ANYTHING IN OUR PATH AND THEN CATCH YOU MAKE YOU GIVE US POWERS IN THE NAME OF MR MOO COIW AND MUST DESTRUCT THE DEMON POOCHIE THE NINE HUNDRED AND FIFTY SIXTIETH AND IDHDKSHHR HFHE FWEJFEJW WERTETFWFOQEPNE QQ QAHBFFMJF…" Barry rambled on.

"How is he able to pronounce all that?" I asked.

"I am worried about asking." Dawn said.

"When will he stop?" I asked.

"Three seconds." Dawn said.

In three seconds, Barry passed out, blue in the face.

"Iiiiidiot. Iiiiiiidiot." I said, my head in my hand.

"You can say that again." Dawn said.

"Iii-." I was stopped.

"I did not mean it literally." Dawn said.

"Well, what do we do in the mean time?" I asked.

"We could go to that giant library you have." Dawn suggested.

"Yeah, that could be fun. Or we could go to the secret VR room I have there!" I said happily.

"That could be fun." Dawn said.

5 minutes later…

"I AM NEVER COMING OFF OF THIS GAME?!" Dawn shouted.

I face palmed at this.

Barry's view

Urgh, my head, they could have at least put me in my room or something, still, I must focus on the important issue: Ash has powers. I wonder though, if Dawn also knows, do the rest know? Probably not, Ash seemed a little unhappy after using his powers, this could mean I can expose him… but do I really want to do that?

Hmm… maybe if I read Ash's diary and get the others in on it, we can get Ash to come clean. That would be awesome! Maybe he'd give us all powers… unlikely, but it could happen! Still, how do I tell them…

I'll just steal Ash's diary and threaten to set them on fire if they don't read it. That always works!

I ran into the dorm and saw the four were watching tom and jerry. Ha, jerry hit tom with a mallet!

"Hey guys, I need you to read something." I said.

"Sure, what?" Gary said.

"Ash's diary." I said.

"What? No!" Gary shouted.

"Why? You do it all the time?" I asked.

"I try and fail every time." Gary said.

"Do you not have respect for your friend's Privacy?" May asked.

"No and if you don't read it I'll set you all on fire." I said.

"I do not want to be nearly burned again by that psycho, I'll read the diary, where is it?" Drew asked.

"I'll go grab it!" I said.

"If Ash finds out your dead meat." Misty said.

I ignored her and ran into Ash's room, grabbed Ash's diary and ran back out.

"READ!" I shouted at them, shoving the book at them.

"Okay okay." Gary said.

They started to flip through the book and the more they looked, the more their faces changed from anger to me, to confusion at Ash.

"I kicked that metal maniac through the ceiling of the bank?" May asked confused

"This world is constantly burning, I doubt I can save it." Gary said. "That's rude."

"These could all be dreams Barry. How will you prove it is real?" Misty asked.

"We put Dawn in danger. We could use a cliff and trick her into doing a gymnastics routine for us!" I said happily.

"That could work, but how would Ash know?" Drew asked.

"We call him and make sure he gets the message." I said determined.

"We have a plan people!" Gary shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Before we start, we need to reach an important message, w-**

 _ **Wilfrid: there's gonna be a new character introduced, but it is your choice. A poll is going on and we need your opinion on the three. Please check out the page and decide who you want:**_

 _ **the matter master: the man who controls all substances. He can change lead to gold, water to wine, ect ect. He never surrenders without a fight. He is very reasonable however.**_

 _ **the shadow hunter: a girl who you'd swear can't be beat. She is the toughest girl on her world and slays demons and evils. No one knows what her past was like.**_

 _ **the galactic titan: a 14 year old who controls space, time and all in between. He was just a school boy but now he defends our universe from the evilest of villains bent on the death of all worlds.**_

 _ **I want the shadow hunter.**_

 **I want matter master but it is the readers' choice Wilfrid.**

 **Here's the story…**

The time was 01:00 and the moon was only starting it's long climb down from the peak of the sky. Three people met by side of a road, all dressed in black. A girl with ridiculously long black hair, once again the fat boy, thankfully a little thinner than last time, and of course the last one was Ash. Ash handed a small bag with chemical samples, notes in symbols that next to no language could decipher… well, it was no human language at least to the fat man. The fat man gave the girl a small box with papers, robot parts and small but hi-tech machines. The girl gave ash a micro scope, papers in the same language as the box of papers, and technology that was 2 million years more advanced than that of 2018.

"Thanks you two." Ash said.

"No problem." They two figures said.

"Now remember, we need to keep our operations silent. My exploits as warlord bring in too much attention." I said.

"Will do bud." The fat man said.

"On it." The girl said.

Ash nodded and walked into the road before sinking into the shadows of the night, travelling faster than the eye could see.

The fat man walked across the road and grabbed hold of a bus zooming past him, taking him to his home.

The girl jumped into the trees and ran and jumped through them to her home.

The night help silence once more

Dawn's view

I was walking from my gymnastics class into the city centre to buy some new clothes when out of nowhere, Barry, Gary, May, Drew and Misty showed up.

"Oh hey Guys!" I said happily. "How are you all?"

"We're great." Misty said.

I think she have been lying though because there was a slight edge to her tone that made it sound a little… aggressive.

"We were just walking through the city and wondered if you would like to come with us to that cliff up the north side of Juelife." Gary said.

I felt like they had an ulterior motive but I wasn't going to doubt my friends, they are there to help you after all. Wait did they just say the cliff?

"The cliff?" I asked.

"Yep." Barry said smiling like a psychotic.

Oh my Arceus, he told them about Ash having powers. I think I may need to play along though. I get the feeling Barry is armed with a weapon and I don't wanna face it frankly.

"Okay I'll join." I said.

"Hey, think you could do a dare challenge with us there?" Drew asked.

"Yep." I said.

1 hour later with Ash…

"Okay then so that is the hardware, groceries, books and also an amethyst I bought for myself. I wonder what the others are doing." I said.

I couldn't help but worry slightly about what happened a few days ago. Knowing Barry, he would have told someone despite what Dawn and I asked. What if they all have been told but don't believe him! That could help me a bit… or it could put me and or Dawn in danger…

"If he hurts Dawn I'm gonna fucking kill that pratt." I said.

I ran back to the dorm, despite carrying 8 heavy bags of shopping.

"That leaves between 2 and 5 five weeks before clothes shopping." I said.

I walked over to the fridge and was about to put the shopping in the cold machine but I saw an orange sticky note saying: Ash, if your reading this then it means Dawn is hanging off a cliff – Barry.

"He is dead." I said.

I ran to north jubelife at lightning speed, faster than sound. I arrived at the foot and saw six, five trying to pull up Dawn and Dawn was dangling off the edge of the cliff. I shadow sped up the path to where they were, just to see the five lose their grip on Dawn. I knew the fall must be at least 200 feet, and I dove off the cliff. I felt 5 pairs of eyes watch me in shock, as I began my deadly descent to save Dawn before she hit the ground.

No person's view

Ash fell down to save Dawn and he knew what he had to do to save her from dying, he had to reveal his actual power. Ash started to transform from a human into a dragon with six horns, a long tail with jewelled spikes, a moon symbol like that of…

 _ **Era?**_

 **Yeah him. Just Ash's is a full moon.**

And also blue and red scales.

Barry was jumping for joy, the other four were near passing out from shock. Ash used dragon rush to increase the speed of my descent and just before Dawn could reach the bottom, He swooped under her and she landed on his back.

"Dawn, you okay?" Ash asked, now flying back up to the others, slowly.

"I'm good. I was doing a dare on the cliff but it went wrong. Long story short I fell." Dawn replied.

"Well your safe so that's what is important." Ash said. "Just one question though, who gave you the dare?" Ash inquired.

"Barry." Dawn said.

"He's dead." Ash stated bluntly.

The second Ash landed on the cliff, all hell broke loose. Ash in his draconic form chased Barry the whole way down the hill, with Dawn no longer on his back. Ash quickly had Barry pinned against a rock.

"Try anything like that to me OR DAWN! I will murder you in the most violent way possible!" Ash Screamed at Barry.

"Yes Ash." Barry whispered.

"Good." Ash said. "Now I guess I owe you 4, an explanation." Ash said, pointing at Misty, Gary, May and Drew.

"You think?" Gary asked sarcastically.

"Let's head home, I can tell you the full story there." Ash said.

 **Right, so I only have one thing to say in this short break, please read Era's travels. It is more interesting, and I am sure you will like it.**

Ash's view

"Alright, so it started when I was five and one summer I was playing with Gary and Misty in the forest. I got a little lost on the way back home from the woods and wound up finding a cave. Inside was a heavenly glow which I was drawn to like a moth to a flame. I came across the gemstone inside the cavern and reached out to touch. When I did touch it tough, I felt an energy enter me through my arm and it was so much for me to handle I passed out. I later woke up in my bed and I had no idea how I got there. I still don't know today. What I do know is that after I gained the powers, I was not the same person. I think I became better, armed originally with the powers of fire, water, nature and electric, I quickly took to the streets and became the vigilante warlord. I will admit that at this present time there are some parts of the story I can't quite reveal to you just yet. I will soon though, in due time at least." I said. I started to breath and hold my head because I felt dizzy from talking that long.

"Right, so then how come you were able to take the form of a dragon since you first started?" Barry asked.

"I honestly don't know." I replied calmly.

"Okay, but the gloves?" Misty asked.

"Oh, I found that they helped me keep myself under control. On top of that, there are the bracelets which have the same job. I don't need them now, but I like wearing them." I said.

"Fair enough." Gary said.

"So now, I want to know if you want to help me." I said.


	5. Chapter 5

Ash's view

We were all sat on the sofa's in the living room and my friends were taking time to answer my question.

"You what?!" My friends shouted.

"So, no takers?" I asked.

"It's not that Ashy boy, it's just… it's… sudden, you know?" Gary said.

"I know I want to help. I wanna give a baddie a big punch in the face!" Barry shouted in his normal excited, overly hyper tone.

"Hang on you want to get involved with those fights… you want us involved in those fights?! We wouldn't last a second!" Misty shouted.

"On top of that, we wouldn't even put a dent in those robots, even if we had any chance of survival at all!" May shouted.

"Not quite." I said.

There was a sudden silence. I found this especially weird because, we didn't even have reason to be this silent. And then I heard Dawn's thoughts. I'm glad no one else here can read minds, otherwise that would give me away. It's bad enough Barry knows. I can trust the rest though. But, if people could read minds, then they'd know I want to give everyone else powers.

? view

I was just weighing how much sugar I'd need for the cake I was making when I heard the most peculiar line of thoughts: _yay, my boyfriend is going to give me powers._ Wish I had a boyfriend. At least whoever that person is, is happy. Crazy though to think they could have powers though. They don't get how good they have it though, no burden is as big as mine. These psychic powers, fairy powers (how the hell is fairy a type or a power?!), are too stressful, make sure they don't know, I excel at that.

Ash's view

"Ash are you saying you want to give us powers like you?!" Dawn asked, half shrieking.

"And my girlfriend is the smartest one here. She proves that again." I said, clapping.

"I want to sling fire!" Barry shouted. "I'll make those robots burn like the mother f-."

"BARRY!" the rest of us shouted.

I started to laugh, this reminded me of when we were kids, Barry driving Misty and May mad, chasing them with random bug type Pokémon, Gary and Drew trying to see who is more 'awesome' (they ought to have competed to see who is more arrogant), and then there was Dawn who would be either reading or drawing or maybe talking to us. And there was me, silently watching, although when I was not watching, I was playing with them or talking to Dawn.

"In a way, Barry is actually right. In the sense of power." I said. "what I am saying is that I have decided, to give you, powers. I will however warn should you accept, life will never be the same for you again."

"And I should warn you that we don't care." Misty said.

"I should also warn you (you carrot headed sociopath) that I will not tolerate rudeness and will discipline you need it be." I said.

I was met by odd stares all around.

"Basically I'll do what Arceus did to me and hit you with a power your weak to or just give you nightmares that make psychopath nightmares look like the greatest dream to ever exist." I threatened.

"Even me?" Dawn asked, pulling the 'puppy eyes' at me.

I was not affected by it though.

"Yes." I said with a menacing tone.

Dawn looked a little worried after that.

"Anyway, I would like to know, will you help me?" I asked.

"Well, I guess I will." Dawn said.

"This is my childhood dream so I'm joining for sure!" Barry shouted.

"I'm not letting anything happen to my bestie!" May declared. "I'm in." **Yes she was talking about Dawn.**

 _ **No one likes you Barry!**_

"I don't want May getting hurt, or Barry." Drew said. "I'll Join."

"Ashy boy, you kept this secret from your best friend. Well I can keep it." Gary said.

We all looked over to Misty who seemed to still be deciding.

"You're all going to wind up dead. I guess I'd rather be dead along with you all really." Misty sighed.

"And you are all sure about this. There is no going back afterwards." I warned.

"Who would want to? This will be the greatest day of my life?!" Barry shouted.

"Very well. Just don't say I did not warn you." I said, teleporting the power gem to my hand.

I threw the gem in the air and it split apart in to six shards, and then the shards flew and the six, knocking them unconscious so their bodies could adapt to the changes that would occur. Good thing those changes are never physical.

Six hours later…

Gary's view

I woke up with a headache worse than a tauros, bouffalant stampede. What the hell happened? I started to think back to… however long ago. I scratched my head with my 'left hand' which felt slightly more soft than normal, and slightly bigger…

"Think, Ash asked us… something. We agreed to it… and he made this gem appear which then it got flung in the air and shattered hitting us making us… pass oouuuutttt aanND HOLY SHIT MY ARM IS MADE OF VINES!?" I screamed, staring at what should be my left arm. "WHAT DID THAT CRYSTAL DO?!"

I ran out of my room to find Ash cooking and there was a glorious aroma in the air. It was so brilliant I almost forgot about my arm… almost.

"Dam… what smells so nice?" I asked.

Okay I completely forgot.

Ash turned and took one look at my arm before giving me as look as if to say: _are you seriously more worried about your stomach, than the thing that shoves food into it?_

"Oh also my arm is kinda… plant…ish." I said, awkwardly pointing at my arm and trying to make it seem like the world's most average thing.

"Yeah, that would most likely be you subconsciously activating them." Ash said.

"Well how do I get them to stop, and also what are you cooking?" I asked.

"Well, the power problem, you just need to picture your arm going from plant to flesh and then focus your energy there. Surprisingly simple really!" Ash exclaimed.

"And the food?" I asked.

"You sound like me before I got discipline." Ash said, shocked. "Anyway the food is chili con carne and also a little thing I like to call fire stew."

"Sounds nice." I said.

"Yeah, fire stew is like chili con carne, but a jolly good trillion times more spicy. This makes the ghost reaper pepper look like mild salsa in comparison." Ash laughed.

"You don't plan on feeding us… fire stew… right?" I asked, worried.

"Well not you, you found your powers, that's why there is the chili con carne." Ash explained.

"Oh my Arceus, the others are going to kill you… and then me." I cried, not actually crying but…

"Nah it'll be fine, besides I'm having some as well." Ash said, he seem very relaxed.

"Somehow that does not reassure me." I said. "Should I warn someone… like Dawn?"

"Don't worry, all it does is cause them to show their powers, heck it worked with me. At least they don't have to eat it for two weeks straight. That was kinda painful, tasty… but painful." Ash was staring into the distance as he talked.

"Okay, well, good luck when they try to kill you." I warned.

"Hey Gary, Ash." Dawn said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Dawn." Ash said. "How are you?"

"Great, I feel so alive." Dawn cried joyously, hugging Ash.

Ash hugged back, just as one pot nearly set on fire.

"Hey Ash, the food." I warned.

"Right." Ash said, going back to cooking, breaking the hug.

"Morning." Barry yawned, arms stretched wide open, walking over to us.

"Morning Barry." Ash said, "Although it is technically the evening, so actually, evening."

"I feel heavy." Barry complained. "Do I look fat?"

"No and why would you feel heavy?" I asked.

"My feet are made of stone." Barry said.

5 minutes later

Narrator's view

All 7 friends were now at the dinner table, Ash eating in a way to suggest he's suddenly a stereotypical posh person from tv. Gary on the other hand was eating his chili con carne, trying to avoid everyone's faces till the perfect moment of torture. The other five were somehow escaping the pain of fire stew which Ash was also eating. Key word **were** …

The next hour was filled with only the most profound and Mellifluous of psychotic screams of pain.

"Ash, your insane." Gary shouted, Ash barely hearing his friend.

The hour after that had six screams of human agony, better than the last in fact.

 _ **If you're a psychopath, yeah**_

 **Wilfrid stop interrupting the story.**

You may want to know what happened there:

Barry has started screaming in pain and noticed Ash and Gary were seemingly unharmed. He watched Ash eat his food whilst Gary half choking, half laughing.

"What is this food?" Barry asked.

"Fire stew. It's mainly used for torture or power reveal, but I eat it because somehow, I'm no longer affected by it, it tastes like chili con carne but with a hint of pepper. Gary was lucky to avoid this pain." Ash explained.

"Wait he isn't eating the fire stew?" Barry asked.

"Yes." Ash nodded.

"Well now he will!" Barry screamed, psychotic intent in his voice, shoving a spoon of fire stew in Gary's mouth.

And you know the rest.

 **Moral of the story?**

 **Don't let Ash cook for you after you gain powers, your mouth will hate you.**

And then Gary and Barry attacked each other, kicks and punches, rocks and giant seeds flying everywhere.

"Now the plates are ruined." May cried, massive dents and cracks in the plates, displayed for the world to see.

"Ash?" Dawn asked.

"No I'm not intervening." Ash said.

"Why?"

"This is better entertainment that what you'd get on the tv."

"Fair enough." Misty shrugged.

"You're cool with this?" Drew asked, shock plastered on his face.

"You're not?" Misty asked.

"No, I am cool with it, just very shocked." Drew explained.

"Why?"

"Usually you're like the evil aunt of the group."

"THE WHAT?!"

Misty took slow, aggressive steps towards Drew, wielding a sledgehammer…

And that's how a green cabbage turned blood red.


	6. Chapter 6

Ash's view

Dam… I hope everyone is able to sleep, I know I can't but this is normal to me. I feel so much more energetic after the fire stew…

Why do I have a strange urge to set a house on fire?

Should I be worried… meh. Most likely the fire stew going to my head. I may wanna see a therapist, but I could be dreaming this all…

I suddenly shot myself with an electro web to be sure I was not dreaming and it hurt me like falling from that 50 story building. I regret doing that, at least Dialga taught me about quantum time. Now I know the meaning of life is not what one thing, it is whatever you make of it. So really, the question is, what do you perceive life as?

Right now for me, the meaning of life is to watch outnumbered… no, that isn't it.

Drew's view

"Dam it, why can't I sleep?" I asked myself.

I started trying to knock myself out cold by slamming my head against the wall, but whatever power I gained was able to prevent me from getting some form of rest. I suddenly stopped hitting my head. I don't feel tired, in fact I feel like I drank my morning coffee seconds after waking up!

In fact, I feel like I'm unlimited with what I can do, so… what should I do now?

May's view

When am I going to get to sleep? How long have I been awake for? I looked over at my clock: 23:08. I've been awake for around 5 hours? Didn't Ash say he had sleeping powder… wait I think Barry stole it. I stared at the ceiling for a minute before wondering if I am asleep already and I having a boring dream.

"Wait if I am asleep, then I wouldn't feel my nails digging into my hands." I said to myself. "One mareep, two mareep, three mareep."

Barry's view

Okay, who the hell is hitting my wall, I better not be Drew slamming his head against it again. The wall may soon crack! I looked around to find something that might help me sleep. I already tried my bricks. Those sleeping tablets didn't work. I suddenly saw the one possible saving grace, sleeping powder. I picked up the bag, grabbed the powder, and threw it into my face. Suddenly I felt very sleepy. I walked over to my be-d but I seeeem to b-e.

 **And then Barry collapsed, failing to reach his bed and now looking like a liquidized sad piece of human faeces that is rotting in the sewers with a dead ratatta corpse.**

Misty's view

I think that for the first time, I have understood something that Ash has talked about… the fish… they are watching me. Always watching.

Never sleeping, just staring. For what? I don't know but I can't rest knowing they can see me. They will always see me. They are always watching,

just like the government _(stalkers)_. But I won't focus on that. Right now I'll focus on why the fucking hell I can't sleep!? Maybe I just need to read something. I looked around my room for a book I could read from. After what felt like an hour of searching, I found my holy grail: the ocean encyclopaedia! I hugged the book and then set it onto my bed to read it.

May's view

1,000,001 mareep, 1,000,002 mareep, 1,000,003 angry Mays who want to slit their wrists and jump off mount coronet and get shot by rayquaza for being in the air space, 1,000,004 plots to shoot myself with a tranquilizer dart. Screw it, I'm gonna check out Ash's secret network of tunnels with all those rooms. They are kinda like the tardis from the 11th doctor's series from doctor who

Gary's view

"KIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I sighed, trying to suffocate myself under my pillow. I legitimately hated every second of my existence right now, I wanted to through myself out of that giant window I have in my room and hopefully knock myself out.

" _I feel like lightning!"_ I heard the TV shout!

I found it a little odd that I heard that, but then I realised Ash was watching outnumbered again. I ran out and saw the TV on but Ash wasn't there, in addition, his black coat was missing. Why does he even have that thing, it looks uglier than a feebas! Suddenly, the door to Dawn's room opened and Dawn came out. She looked really angry but then just seemed worried.

"Gary, why is the TV on and where's Ash?" she asked, rubbing one of her eyes.

Dawn's view

I looked around the room and noticed Ash's coat was missing, meaning he was outside. Maybe he just wanted a walk. At that minute I decided to sit down with a mug of coffee and watch outnumbered.

"So, you're up too?" Gary asked.

"Yep." I said, walking into the kitchen to make some coffee.

"Any ideas why we are awake?" He asked.

"Not particularly." I said, a little agitated.

I noticed Gary was thinking something so I decided to try and read his mind but I couldn't, so either I have psychic abilities that need practice or I haven't got any at all and trying was a sadistic idea.

"You wanna… wake the others up and see Ash's diary?" Gary asked.

"No thank you. That's an invasion of privacy, Barry I think… knocked himself out with Ah's sleep powder and I don't want to be that kind of girlfriend." I hissed, pouring some ground up coffee beans into a mug. "I will admit, Ash is certainly still hiding something."

"So you want to investigate?" Gary asked eagerly.

"No I'll just ask him." I said, as if I was stating the obvious.

"And if he doesn't answer?" Gary asked even more eagerly.

"I'll emotionally blackmail him." I answered, pouring hot water into the mug and stirring it.

"Oh… noted." Gary said, looking surprised. "Since when do you drink coffee?"

"Remember that summer where we played truth or dare and I dared Barry to crawl along the ceiling?" I asked

"Yeah, we were all five at that time." Gary replied.

"Yeah, that's when the coffee drinking started." I sighed, a little embarrassed.

?'s view (different to first ?)

Even though you blend into the darkest of nights, I see you all as clear as day. You five want to guard Sinnoh from harm and guide it to an age of peace and harmony…

You measly teenagers will not be reaching that goal.

I swear to every godly creature on this earth and beyond that while I live there will be destruction, there will be mayhem. Death will fall on to the land. I am not like my measly brother ERA! He wastes his time these days helping those who should be suffering. I will make them pay for what they did to Hybridia. You were a threat to yourselves and we were the solution. You only care for costs, well soon you will feel costs, not of copper and nickel, iron and bronze, but of blood and flesh as your people fall and when Sinnoh falls, the world will be next. The descendant of Era himself will not be enough to face me. You will face the rightful punishment for your betrayal to the hybridian people.

Genocide.

Ash's view

I walked down the street, the night pitch black, the clouds fully blocking the moon, no cars being used, no lampposts alight. I walked along the pavement, my senses at full alert. I could feel everything around me, every aura around me. I walked further along the pavement, making sure that I was not being followed. I took a right turn into a forest and moved forwards not stopping for anything. I sensed 4 other aura's round me, all heading to the same spot. I stopped outside the mouth of a cave and the four other auras I sensed stopped right beside me. Their auras like mine were that of humans empowered from the gem I found.

"Ash, I take it you have noticed the increase in the amount of auras from the world's elements." The 1st person said. The 1st one was rather large and even he admits he is a _little_ fat, but no one really minds too much. He is Tierno.

"I know why as well. I have obtained the chance to teach again." I said cheerfully.

"Not again. At least you have an idea of what to do this time." The 2nd person deadpanned. She was from a village and was and still is very energetic. She does however think that I am a bit of a kid. She's Iris.

"Yeah, laugh it up. At least you trained with me and not Arceus." I argued.

At that moment, I felt two things. 1: Arceus glaring at me. 2. An unknown presence observing us.

"Any way, there are other spikes in elemental energy too. One from my collage but two from somewhere else in jubelife." I continued. "How's the analysis come along?"

"The robots you fought, more dangerous, the other entities… we still haven't cracked that shell. They are very complex. It makes them worrying to us. They have vast potential in combat. They are currently fragile though." The 3rd aura said. he is very smart and resourceful. Trevor.

"Currently?" I asked.

"Yes, currently. Recent battles and samples indicate that they are adapting, growing smarter." Trevor sighed.

"And, there are many in jubelife with powers and lack the knowledge to use them fully. I feel we should teach them, but be on guard. The reflection is coming." The 4th aura said. He is Saywer. A friendly and inquisitive person. He often has a notebook with him.

" _ **you are not safe son of Era. Stay out of way. When the day of judgement comes, man. Will. FALL!" ? (or reflection(feel free to refer to the entity how you wish.))**_

We all turned and saw him staring at us.

"You will leave jubelife alone." I scowled.

" _ **I am brother of Era. My power is almost equal to his. You may have trained with gods but I have fought gods. Arceus, the only one I have not defeated will fall, after I'm through with you." ? growled. "Keep your lives tonight though. If you do fight me, I'd rather it be with honour than cowardice."**_

 **Author note:**

 **K so, I am working on secrets and Era's travels mostly so expect some updates there. Maybe one on alola elemental high.**

 **Also if anyone figures out who** _ **'reflection'**_ **is, you can choose who saywer, tierno, iris and trevor can teach. One student per teacher though.**

 **Anyway have a good morning/noon or night and I'll write to you all soon.**

 **Hgin si dne eht**


	7. dark developments

Barry's view

I woke up and it was still night. I looked around my room and then noticed a light from underneath my door. Why would the lights be on unless… there is a burglar in the dorm and I am the last resistance. The burglar won't last long against my rock power which… I have… no experience with. Dam. New plan dam it! I think I have ash's sleep powder don't I? I picked myself up off the floor and found the bag of powder on my desk. Now let's think, if I use the powder I could knock out the burglar. I must be fast though! I will have to move quick like a rolling boulder. I moved to my door and slowly opened it. I was about to run out but then I heard Gary's voice and Dawn's. I dropped the sleeping powder on the floor and walked to them.

"HI!" I shouted.

"Ahh!" Gary shouted in shock.

"Holy shit Barry, why did you do that… actually how did you do that. I should have heard your breathing from like a mile away." Dawn hissed.

"True. I am a noisy breather." I agreed. "Maybe I don't need air because of my rock powers!"

"Barry, that makes no sense. Rock type Pokémon need air so you would too… wouldn't he?" Gary asked.

"I guess. I do know that the galactic type from hybridia doesn't need air but that's because when they first came to exist, they were from a similar world that deoxys came from." Dawn rambled.

"So theoretically, I might have the powers of space and time?" I asked.

"Yes, theoretically." Dawn confirmed.

"So basically I could call myself meteor!" I cheered.

"Yeah… sure." Gary sighed, an anime sweatdrop appearing behind him.

"Let's ask Ash about this all when he gets back." Dawn said.

"Or we can check out that giant library he has in those secret passages." Someone said. I turned and saw May.

"How do you know about the library?" Dawn asked.

"I followed you when you went to talk to Ash." May answered, looking very smug while doing so.

"YOU WHAT!" Dawn screamed.

May immediately lost her smug face and ran behind the sofa. Dawn who was still holding her coffee **(from chapter 6)** gave chase. She dashed after May, both circling around the sofa multiple times. Dawn then threw her coffee at May who swiftly dodged it and ran into Ash's room to get to the secret room. Dawn in her anger threw the coffee at May, only to horribly miss. I just realised that the room's temperature was dropping very quickly and I watched frost climb up Dawn. She seemed unfazed by it and when she was encased by it, she started to move, a lot faster than before. In the meantime, Gary was chattering his teeth and I actually started to wonder if he'd break them. I guess that would be kinda cool to watch.

It may hurt a bit though.

May's view

I ran like hell as I heard the cup of coffee smash against the entry of the passage. I don't know if Dawn will chase me but I don't really care: I am running to that library, it was so big, that I bet I could hide in there for days before anyone would have an idea of where I am. I ran at top speed, to library and when I entered, I was greeted by the sight of what may be trillions of books. The ceiling though shocked me, as I had didn't look up at it before, but now that I look at it, it seemed like a map of the universe! I was almost hypnotised by it, if it wasn't for the sound of what I think was ice heading my way. I ran to the nearest staircase I could find and climb it until I was on what I think was the 20th floor. I ran out and towards the guardrail which was made of marble. I stopped and looked over it to see Dawn covered in frost and marching around the ground floor, trying to find me. I watched her for a bit and then ducked as her gaze reached me. I felt my heart pounding and the temperature in the library dropped dramatically. I don't know if it was my nerves, or Dawn's ice, but I started to run as quick as I could. My vision started to grow hazy and as I ran across the tiled floor, each step I took sounded like chants. I couldn't tell what was being said though. I stopped and then my heart froze: I saw a dark figure. My vision was too hazy to tell me what it was. I felt fear like never before and I watched as it walked towards me. I tried to run but my body felt frozen stiff. I watched it move it's hand to my neck but just before it reached, it vanished and was replaced by Dawn. I didn't understand what was going on but I then collapsed. All my strength leaving me as I felt the coldness of the library climb up my spine. I fell into a hypothermic sleep.

Dawn's view

I watched as May collapsed from the cold air. I ran over to her wordlessly and decided to try to get her up into the dorm. I was truly worried that I had killed my friend. Then I heard her breath and I noticed that the chilling air had completely vanished. A nice heat was in it's place. I was now at the door of the library and May began to wake up.

"What did I see?" She whispered.

"May?" I asked.

"Dawn? um… why are you carrying me?" She asked.

"I figured I'd get you to the dorm. Then you could warm up a bit." I cheerfully replied, however I felt worried: she said she saw something, I tried to not let it show though.

"Hey Dawn, do you think Ash will mind if I check this library out? I want to see if it has a fashion section, keeping in mind it has what looks like a map of space, I figured there'd be some advice on fashion." She asked.

"I don't think he'd mind too much." I replied.

May's view

I watched Dawn leave the library and when I heard her go up the stairs, I knew he wouldn't be back down. I don't know what that entity was but given a map of the universe was used for the ceiling and Ash is practically a god, I feel that there will be a book on what that entity was. I walked around, trying to find a guide and that's when something stuck out at me, I was in the people section.

More specifically

My section.

On the sign, it was written, maple family: petalburg. Past and future.

"That… I feel I should look into, but I may have to save that for another time. I need to worry more about things like what I saw." I sighed.

I ran out of the people section into… the hybrid section? There was a book on a lectern. It was currently close and curiosity got to me.

The book's front cover had words printed in silver and the words there were Ash Ketchum

The hybridian prince.

I picked up the book and decided to keep it with me, if this is the same Ash, then I have to know. People can have the same last name, but with all of this hidden away… I have to know what's going on. I saw another book titled a horrid hybridian history. I took that one too. Then I saw the shadow entity again, this time, it pointed towards three books:

Shadow guides,

Shadow spirits,

 **Shadow** hybrids.

Then when I looked at them I heard a faint zap sound and once again, then entity was gone. I was shocked, but decided to get back to what was at hand: I have to know what that entity is. I walked to the books and took all three. The five books were all very big, but what shocked me, was that it felt like I was carrying feathers.

"They're… light?" I asked no one, confused. "This might help answer my questions though. I wonder if I can check these out somewhere."

I was enveloped in a bright flash of light suddenly. When the light ceased, I was before a woman who locked like she was 20. She had blonde hair and pale skin and pink glasses. She didn't look like anything out of the ordinary.

"May I have the books?" She asked in a sing song voice.

"Um… sure." I said.

I was severely baffled by what was going on here, but when I reached out to give her the book, I noticed that her right hand an eight point star on its back. She also then hummed before transforming into a robot.

"Woah, what the?!" I screamed.

"Shh… not in the library please. Also I took that human form to make sure you weren't too alarmed. I could tell that your new to this." She gleefully explained.

"Yeah, I'm new alright." I laughed, slightly embarrassed.

The robot stopped at the sight of one of the books. She looked at me and I felt a voice telling me to run.

"Are you really sure you want to read this dear?" She asked, pulling out the horrible hybridian history book.

I was worried she'd ask me about the Ash Ketchum book.

"Yes, I am sure." I replied.

"I will warn you it's… intense." She sighed, handing me the books. "You have 1 month to read all the books or get them renewed. The books can be renewed 5 times and if they are no handed in on time, then you will be fined 300 pokedollars.

"Don't worry, I can keep to that." I smiled.

"I'm holding you to that remark." The robot cheerfully warned.

I started to walk out of the library.

"Also, don't read past the page which has the current date of that day on it. Bad things can happen because of that." The robot warned.

"I won't!" I said, and I walked out of the library once more.

Misty's view

I decided to go out for a midnight stroll. I figured I'd look around Jubelife since I don't often choose to see what a city is like at night. I walked towards the centre of the city, and I couldn't help but feel as if I was in another world: a fantasy land where it is eternally night and there are pretty lights everywhere. There were however very few people out here and some those who did looked a little shady, so I walked a little faster and kept my wits about me. I then noticed that someone was following me and now that I think about it, that person had followed me when I started to worry. I turned my head so I could see the person out of the corner of my eye. All I could tell was that it was a boy around my age and he must have some crazy thing for the colour black. There was however a green bracelet on his left wrist. I noticed that there was a junction coming up: I ran to the zebstrika crossing and checked the light, all clear. When I reached the other side, the lights for crossing turned red, and any cars waiting (I hadn't really checked) zoomed across. There was now a solid 20 feet of road between me and… wait where is he? He was right behind me… I blinked and rubbed my eyes but that didn't help with anything. I looked around the dark, sparkling city… nothing it's almost as if he…

I felt a breath on the back of my neck. All the lights at that pointed shattered and I was plunged into darkness.

I turned and there, I saw two brown eyes stare at me. I couldn't read them at all, but I could tell that whatever he was thinking, it was not good. I took a step back and composed myself. His eyes turned pitch black and I reached for my trusty mallet that I keep at my side…

Where is it?

"Don't bother." He said. His accent was Galarish (British since galar is Britain) and sounded like it was from Wessex. There was a devilish sorrow in that voice.

"I can tell what you want to do, I can see what you're thinking… read it like a book, if you will. You won't remember what comes next and you won't have the power to speak up about what has happened tonight. You'll just be a puppet." He declared.

"Like hell I'll be a slave to you!" I growled. I readied myself to try and use my powers for the first time.

"Oh how adorable… you think that you can fight me. Well all this time you have been staring at a reflection." He said.

And with those words he vanished.

I felt something cold slice my arm and I heard my blood splat onto the ground. I screamed in pain. I turned and saw that the person wielded a knife but what I found weird was that it also looked like a syringe. He suddenly shot black lightning at me: I fell to the ground in agony. The lightning started to hurt less and I felt numb. Maybe he needs me dead first… I can't die here though. I tried to call forth my powers and fight, but all that came was a drip of rain. He stopped zapping me.

"How sad… you really are powerless aren't you young one?" He asked, gloating.

I felt my eyes grow heavy. I tried to fight the urge to sleep but I couldn't.

"Don't even bother. This drug was made in a region far more advanced than yours. Fighting is pointless." He sighed.

I fell to the floor, my eyes now shut and I couldn't move.

"You'll be a brilli _ant puppet."_

Ash's view

"Guys, you saw what I saw right?" I asked.

"Something that should be dead." Saywer replied gravely.

"How is _he_ here?" Iris asked.

"How long will he be here is the true question. We've been focused on fighting phantoms and killer robots only to see his return in full swing." Trevor sighed.

"Ash, what the hell can we do to stop him?" Tierno asked, hissing.

"Leave that fucktard to me and the real shadow eclipse. He's just a clone. Still, he needs to be rid of before he cause a catastrophe that can't be reversed." I sighed.

"Let's hope your friends are safe." Tierno sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

**So, chapter 7 is currently the record in how many words there are in a chapter on this story, having around 2.5k words. Tell me what you thought of that one and hopefully this chapter.**

?'s view

I watched from the 3rd floor of a series of apartments as a suspicious person followed a ginger haired girl who looked to be on the brink of late teens. She looked back at him, and seemed very worried. I was about to interfere but I saw the attack he launched and black lightning was shot from his hand, the smell of electrified skin filled the air. This was going to be the night I made my name known and became a vigilante. A steely fighter who could pierce any armour and crush any opponent. Looking at my atomic powers and my experience, I could tell I would be put at a severe disadvantage. I grew more concerned as she fell to the floor. I felt adrenaline rush into my veins, every ounce of my being screaming go attack, save her, destroy that man. I was about to attack when I suddenly saw him pick up the girl and disappear. I felt my heart rush at this point and my head pounded. I climbed to the top to consider what I could do. That's when I saw… him.

"How pitiful." His Galarish accent sighed.

"What, your morals?" I growled, my fists clenching, my legs moving into a fighting stance.

"No. Your lack to see who is in control here. If you want to die then I'll gladly let you… or you could be one of my puppets, it would be much much easier to amass an army of warriors and take down human creation." He trailed.

"I'd rather be frozen in carbonite than hear your mental debate, you sadistic demonic mentally screwed up sociopath." I growled, my body turning to titanium.

"How rude. Still, you will be a brilliant toy to control in my grand scheme." He sighed.

"BITE ME!" I screamed.

I ran at him and readied a punch, when I then noticed that the girl from earlier was still there.

"Ahh, so the metal man can learn." He said intrigued. "Quickly at that."

"How about you fight me on even terms, with honor, some form of respect." I challenged.

"I guess I'd owe you that much if we are to fight." He replied.

The girl disappeared and I didn't know where she went but at this point it didn't matter, I need this bastard down for the count.

I backed off a bit and then jumped, attempting a roundhouse kick. He blocked it and delivered a right hook to my head, before jumping like me and delivering a reverse round house kick to the temples of my head. I fell to my side dazed, but quickly rose up onto my feet. He charged up his black electric and fired it at me. I made several crystal like shards or copper and launched them at the electric, diverting it's flow and giving me enough time to punch the man in the stomach. I then flipped up and kicked him in the chin, causing him to get knocked back a few feet.

"Impressive, child. But you should always watch your back." He hissed venomously.

I turned to see nothing was there, and then I felt something sharp penetrate my skin and I realised that he stabbed me with that knife of his.

"How?" I asked.

"Simple, this blade is sharper and stronger than anything you could make." He said, as if stating the obvious.

I felt the drug start to take hold of me. With the little energy I had left I rushed at him but something else stopped me. Not him…

"My puppet has returned." He gloated.

I turned and saw the orange haired girl and she delivered a blow to the side of my head with…

A hammer.

I fell on to my side and I had no strength left to move. I found however I could still do one thing I excel at:

Manipulation.

I forced the air into ice and I shoved myself off the building. I fell at breakneck speeds and I created a gentle ice slide to catch me. I let myself drift into sleep but just as my eyes shut, I realised that he was at the bottom.

Gary's view

Barry and I decided to follow Dawn and enjoy the fight that would occur between her and May, but when we followed her, we lost her because she was running faster than we could. When we started to lose her, Barry tried to 'use rollout', and it failed miserably. I hadn't an idea which was more sad, the fact that he thought he could do that, or the fact that he tried when we should be watch girl v girl fighting. Those fights are always the best to watch. I just realised what really is sad. The fact that we lost Dawn.

"I can use rollout!" Barry screamed.

"WHAT?!" I shouted. I saw a Barry sized boulder running at me.

I took the time to notice how well lit the corridor is and it's deep sea blue colour. I took off at top speed, not caring where I went and I wound up in some kind of dojo. I checked behind me and Barry was nor sitting on the floor, dizzy, and not in boulder form.

"Hey Barry!" I shouted, "Check out Ash's dojo!"

Barry got up to his feet and ran over. The dojo seemed to be around 90 feet in height and so wide and long that estimating it's size seemed pathetic. I noticed at each wall, there was a fountain which had a mega alakazma on a podium and it was meditating. Under the podium, water flowed into some bamboo piping and it ended in a big bowl made of what I think was sapphire. I almost found myself mesmerised by it. I noticed that the water level in the bowl was never changing: the constant water flow didn't raise it at all, but there was nowhere for the water to go… right?

"Hey Gary! Let's do fighting practice." Barry shouted.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." I sighed, seeing only some bamboo growing the corners as further decorations: really cliché.

Barry immediately ran up to me and threw I right hook. I stepped back enough that he missed astronomically. I then launched a kick into his chest, but Barry caught it. _I forgot how quick his reflexes are_. I started to be spun around like some kind of ragdoll, and then he threw me some few feet high. _I knew he was strong but this is ridiculous!_ I started falling and I thought really hard. My arms turned to vines and I made them grow long enough that they stopped me from hitting the ground. I focused even harder and my entire body turned into a dragon that has moss on it's wings, vines guarding it's legs and a solid layer of bark over it's body. I looked at my new body in shock and I noticed that I thankfully didn't have any destroyed clothes. Barry silently, stared in shock, but he quickly recomposed himself. I don't know what he did or how he did it, but he made his arms and legs gain a strong, obsidian armour. He then shocked me to the core:

He made lava armour for his head, torso and to cover any cracks between the rocks on his limbs. I was now a bit worried, as it was clear at this point that Barry may be new to this, but he somehow knew what he was doing. He quickly ran at me he swung his arm when he was close by, however he lacked the range to hit me. He clearly knew this, because several crystalline disks were swung from his arm. I tried to move, but I was still adapting to my new body, leaving me with nowhere to run and the crystal disks slammed into my chest sending my back a few feet. I tried to focus and I forced vines up from the floor of the dojo. They grew taller than some of the tallest trees I have seen, and they wrapped around each other. Like a cruise missile, they shot towards Barry, who to defend himself, curled up into a ball and rolled against the vines, smashing them. He continued to roll like an boulder, but now straight towards me. I started to panic: one hit from that could easily knock me out. Then I remembered that I have wings. I started to flap and flap and flap and I took to the air. I looked to the floor to see the stone golem Barry staring at me. I felt a little nervous. He threw back his arm and slung it forward, launching those pesky disks. I quickly evaded all of them, only to be struck by a boulder! I fell to the ground, but landed on my feet.

"Holy shit Barry! Chill the hell out!" I exclaimed.

Instead of taking my advice, Barry pointed his arms at me and they transformed into stone lazer cannons, with what looked like diamonds on the inside, which quickly glowed and then fired at me. Seeing the jeopardy I was in, I tried to transform into something else and I became myself but covered in steel like armour made of bark. As Barry fired, I leapt over to a nearby wall, and then jumped off it. I forced my arm to transform into a sword and I made a spin to the left and slashed him in the left side of his lower abdomen. He stepped back and looked down to where I hit him: there was a part of his armour missing. He made magma appear there, and it solidified and cooled. Obsidian retook the empty spot just before I could use a vine as a whip. Barry caught the whip and pulled the whip, pulling me too. I came off my feet and landed in his hand. He held me by the neck and then with his free hand, jabbed me in the solar plexus. I fell to the floor, winded and now very alarmed. I just noticed that there were four arms, two blasters and two hands, and they were poised at me. I needed to think fast and I looked at the ground, and then my left arm, which was behind my back. I had an idea. I made a vine dig into the ground and if my theory is right, Barry would feel the vibrations, which he did and he punched floor under him but only found an empty tunnel. I got to my feet and used the whip again. It wrapped around his right blaster arm and hauled him towards me. I made my feet gain steely bark spikes and I jumped and using a roundhouse kick from my right leg, I sent Barry flying into a wall. He very quickly got to his feet and looked at me. He stared at me straight in the eyes, but he somehow failed to notify that the vine I used to whip him now snaking up from the ground behind him. It slowly moved through the ground and around his neck, until it looked like a lillipup collar, chains coming from the bottom and into the ground. I pulled on the vine with the arm it stemmed from and it forced Barry to smack his head chin first on the ground. I then made the vine unearth itself and again pulled Barry over to me. I punched him just s he was about to hit me and he flew into the air. I made my other arm grow an extendable flail out of vines and I swung it above my head and into his chest, sending him higher. I thought he would try and call it off at this point but instead he readied his blasters and crystal disks and fired at me. I swiftly evaded them, but he fell to the ground with asteroid like speed and the darted right at me. He swung his fist into my face, with tectonic force and I was sent spiralling to the ground. He stomped his foot on the ground and giant columns of stone spiked up from the ground. I tried to rise to my feet, but the ground beneath me gave way to a stone column, and I was sent flying up and I hit the ceiling. The impact probably would have broken my spine, but, thanks to my armour, it only hurt like hell. I fell to the ground and my body ached. Barry walked over to me and he now had two more arms which ended with hammers. They raised and each one smashed themselves on my back. I tried to stand but only wound up on my knees.

Wham…

Wham…

Wham…

They hit my back harder every time.

Wham…

Wham…

Wham…

My arms and legs are about to give way. It didn't help that one was a flail.

WHAM…

WHAM…

….

Nothing came. I noticed that one of the vines I grew was now fighting for me. It pulled the hammer arm to the ground and Barry now was immobilised. Barry's other hammer arm, blasters and hands tried to break the vine, but nothing was seemingly working. Another vine grabbed an arm, and another, and another, and another, until all arms were held in place. Barry seemed furious at this point. He struggled against the vines but as hard as he tried he couldn't break free. I swung my flail arm at Barry and it cracked his head armour. A small chip of obsidian came off, but magma soon took it's place. I swung my arm again, this time, hitting the ribcage, but not much happened, there was definitely some knockback from the hit though, because he was moved a little to the left upon contact. I started to lose my patients and I swung my arm at him. It hit, but the power of the hit released Barry from the vines. Barry started swinging his arms and firing multiple crystal disks at me. I used my flail to deflect them, but then a shard like crystal cut through some of the connecting vines. I screamed in pain and fell to the floor, clutching my right arm, which had my flail, in my left. I heard Barry get up and walk over to me, but he didn't attack me. He picked me up, and carried me to one of the bowls.

Barry's view

Gary seemed to be in immense pain. I felt an odd sensation ripple through my body and I looked to my right to see a blue bowl which had water that was slightly green, but with a red cross in the centre. I picked up Gary and took him to the bowl of water. When I got there, I gently put him on the floor beside it and I noticed that there was a stone statue of an audino with a basket of berries. The berries weren't coloured in, but I could tell by the shape that they were oran berries. I picked up Gary's right arm and dipped it in the water of the bowl. I sensed the muscles in his hand seemed to relax as if the water was not only fixing the arm, put numbing the pain. Shortly after bringing him to the bowl, his arm was healed.

Misty's view

"He's so weak and pathetic, why don't we just kill him now, put him out of his misery?" I cackled.

"Even a broken toy has it's uses. To be fair though, he is not broken, he just lacks the experience." ? lectured.

"Now it comes to mind, I think that you should tell me your name… otherwise how can I know that I won't have our agreement broken?" I threatened.

"Just call me image, short for imaginei mnothere ." He sighed. " _Thank Arceus that I can manipulate memories._ "

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." He sadistically reassured. " _We'll be able to kill those 6 puny humans thanks to me peering into her mind. I know where they are and I can kill them in one fell swoop. Or better yet, let's turn them against each other. Maybe, I should just toy with them, have a mole on the inside. Any of those ideas would do fine._ "

"So… image, what's the plan?" I asked, disrupting him from his weird scheming… thing.

"I think that for now we should try and learn more about their capabilities. You should act as a mole, report to me wat happens with them and if you get the chance to kill that blasted Ketchum boy, take it." He demanded.

"That sounds rather fun. Maybe it'll give me the chance to gather more allies, and, we could easily dismantle them then." I cackled.

"Oh, and one last thing, there are others out there, strays who have powers like yours. I don't know what they can do and nor do you, so be careful. Some are associated with Ketchum, some aren't, so if you meet one, keep away at all costs, and if they don't know about our little team up, keep it that way." He ordered.

I nodded in response. I started walking away, only then to notice that I was on a building that was at least 3 stories high, and when I turned to ask for help, he was gone. I notice he was at the bottom of metal boy's ice slope this entire time.

"Well, that's one piece of good news. Now I can head home and start to begin my end of the deal." I cheered.

Soon, they'll all be begging for mercy, those pathetic freaks.

Ash's view

I had just gotten home, when I noticed that only Drew was in the living room, watching a gardening show about… roses. He seemed to almost be hypnotised by it and attention he was paying it and the look he had on his face was a little alarming, especially since this had to be one of the few times I've ever seen him pay any attention to something. I then also realised he had a notepad.

"Well, Drew died." I whispered jokingly.

I walked past him to knock on Gary's door. I figured he may want to play a game of beat saber or fight it out on minecraft. He didn't answer.

Strange.

I knocked for Barry, maybe he wanted to try playing a game of jenga… especially since that game could describe his mentality. Not there.

Stranger

I knocked for Dawn to see if she wanted to arrange a time for a date. Not there.

Now I'm really concerned.

I knocked on May's door to see if she was even here.

She answered the door and the first thing I noticed, was that she had a pile of books on her bed.

"Hey May… you're reading?" I asked, a little confused.

She never has willingly read any book EVER!

"Umm… yeah." She nervously replied.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you reading?" I asked, finding her nervousness a little peculiar.

"A horrid hybridian… history." She whispered.

"You went into the library, huh?" I happily sighed. "Well, read up. In the future it'll be knowledge and experience that can save you, not brute strength nor speed."

"Okay… I guess." May replied, a little confused with what I said.

I left her room and decided to knock for Misty, when I remembered that she decided to go out for a walk.

"Where else could everyone be?" I asked myself.

At that moment, I watched the door to my room open and I saw Barry come out, followed by Gary. Both were sweating heavily and Gary was rubbing his right arm, as if it was injured. They quietly went to their rooms, and I heard nothing from them. Barry when exiting seemed rather proud of himself, whereas Gary seemed a little displeased, like when he lost to me in Minecraft on the tumble challenge, and then continued to lose for 50 matches. After that he vowed to never play tumble with me again. I guess the two had a fight over something. Wait… why would they fight in my room.

Were they in the tunnels? Maybe Dawn is there! I took off into the tunnels, hoping to find Dawn there.

Author's view

 **Unfortunately Dawn was actually asleep in her room, that sucks for Ash.**

 **Hope you enjoyed his chapter and I hope you review this story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Last chapter was much longer than the chapter before it so I think I will try and break the record again (and maybe write so much that I out write the original chapter 12 for the old edition of secrets that I took down.)**

Before this starts, I want to point out that May is currently reading so anything in italic regards what May is thinking/feeling.

May's view

In the start there was nothing in existence. There was an empty void neither hot or cold, neither light or dark, neither dead or alive. It was still. Time was not moving and space was unwoven. Then several eggs appeared. Humans believe that only Arceus's egg was there but in reality, there were four: Era, Shadow (they had one that was slightly conjoined resulting in them having similar DNA making them brothers), Star and Arceus. Each of them worked on one aspect, Arceus worked on creation, shadow on destruction, Star worked on the four forces (strong/ weak nuclear, electromagnetism and gravity, whilst Era created the strings that would hold them all together and keep the universe safe from darkness. When Era created the strings, he wove them with space, time and the four forces of our reality. Then to bind creation and destruction to balance, willing light and dark. However, Arceus got greedy and tried to fight the three who help create our world. All four at this state had been in a human state so the first idea was assassination, but Arceus quickly saw how this would fail. Arceus then thought and saw a new plan though. He created three entities to help him fight and would use them to help him become the soul ruler of time, space and all beyond. When the attack was launched though, it failed to kill the three. Arceus's creations, Dialga, Palkia and Giratina did send the three forward in time though, enough that they became one billion years younger than Arceus. Era started to create the hybridian region, which was at least 100 million square miles in size taking up 1% of the globe but being the biggest region. Arceus then made a Pokémon which had the powers of a necromancer to eliminate hybrids.

 _I decided to read on, the book starting to get more intense._

Chapter 2 discovery

 _Humanity's discovery and later attack on hybridia and how it failed to win it's assault, allowing hybridia to stay safe from humanity by wiping all memories and evidence of their existence away from the regions._

Chapter 3 mirror hybrids

 _Hybrids made from darkness also known as shadow hybrids. Emissaries of darkness. There was also several human emissaries though and they were murderous, ruthless, heartless and they thrived on pain and suffering, practically breaking blood and tears as the wiped out entire cities and toyed with the helpless. Twisted, cold, cruel and unforgiving: they only wanted war, anarchy and the reign of darkness over all beings._

Chapter 4 rediscovery part 1

 _Humanity finding hybridia again, but Era not trusting them, silently counting the days till betrayal and war against the savage and brutal humans of those times. The economy did however increase exponentially and caused many who were on the streets to a better life. Simple hybridian technology was seen as acts of Arceus by the regions._

Chapter 5 legend war

 _The battle that made Era the most powerful and fearsome entity in the universe. Also how the multiverse came to existing._

Chapter 6 rediscovery part 2

 _The second war against the rest of the world, triggered by several government funded terror attacks on the hybridian citizens. Fought with more regions opposing and losing to hybridia. Once again memories were lost._

Chapter 7 allignment

 _Hybridian explorer David Ottenborough and his Oshawott discovered several regions with people and Pokémon and made several documentaries on the wildlife and ecosystems there. This allowed better bonds between Hybridia and the regions that are part of the shadow pact._

Chapter 8 -

 _the book suddenly refused to turn more pages as if there was a magical force preventing me from opening the 8_ _th_ _chapter._

"That's odd." I said. "Wait didn't Ash say I can't read beyond a certain point in the book? Oh. I'm at that point. Guess I could read about the shadow hybrids."

I started to feel dread swell up inside of me as I realised that the contents page in the book had said I could access it. I got up off my bed and looked around. I picked up a book as a weapon. Nothing was here… I think. I turned to head to the door when I felt something staring down my back. I turned to look out my window and it look extremely dark, almost… too dark. I then noticed that there were two red orbs staring into my eyes. A smile whiter than the light of a sun appeared and it looked demonic. Where did the sun go? I reached out behind me for the handle of the door and opened it. I then fell back.

"May!" Drew shouted and he ran over to me. "Are you okay?"

"I think I saw something… staring through the window of my room at me." I whispered.

"Pardon?" He was confused now.

"Umm… it's nothing. I thought I saw something that's all." I tried reassure, but I felt sweat on my brow and I knew it was not from trying to lie to Drew.

"If you say so… but if anything happens to you to cause something like that again please tell me." Drew sighed.

"I will." I smiled, on the inside I was not smiling though: I felt horrible for lying to Drew, but he wouldn't have any idea what this could mean… but there is someone who might. "Hey on a totally unrelated topic, where's Ash? I just remembered I wanted to ask him if I could… play a round of sky wars against him."

Drew gave me a quizzical look.

He then stared at me suspiciously.

"Oh that's cool. I think he might be in his room. Way to think of trying out new things May. He is really tough in that game though. I had full diamond equipment and he beat me with a wooden sword and a gold helmet." Drew warned.

"Cool, thanks Drew." I said much more cheerily.

I then left Drew to see what Ash was doing and when I entered, I noticed Ash was on his bed… meditating?

"Umm… hey Ash I need to ask you something. Is now a good time?" I asked

"Yeah now is good." Ash replied. "What's up?" his eyes opened to look at me.

"So I was reading the books I got from the library and when I tried to read the eighth chapter the page wouldn't turn." I explained.

"Oh? Did anything happen after?" Ash asked. _At this point I think he has an idea of what's going on._

"I turned to look out my window and these red eyes were just staring at me. Everything around the eyes? Pitch black." I described.

"How disconcerting. Was there anything else?" Ash asked.

"No." I sighed.

"It sounds like there is something targeting you and by how it sounds, not to kill but to turn." Ash said, all too calmly.

"Turn?" I asked, a little worried.

"Assuming you have gotten to chapter 8, then you should know that my relative Era is partially the embodiment of balance between all good and evil. He effectively is like a coin. Two sides to him just like all things. People have good and bad sides. Rocks are resistant to wind and electric but weak to nature and water. Light is weak and strong against darkness." Ash compared.

"Yes I am slightly aware." I nodded nervously.

"Well, during the rise of the hybrids, some hybrids turned dark. Some sided with necros and the necromancers, some decided to try and eliminate all life that wasn't a hybrid, and some just wanted pure bloodlust and chaos. At the centre was Era. All of them had one common goal, they wanted Era dead. When Era found out about this, he didn't take it well and he decided to banish all those who opposed him. They didn't listen and there is a reason why they are known as dark hybrids. When Era killed them, their bodies reverted to hybridian form but now they all had black scales. This symbolised that it was a body corrupted by evil and since then, none have attempted evils like the dark hybrids did." Ash recounted. "I believe it happened 8,000 years ago."

"Era killed another hybrid?" I asked in fear.

"May, we all kill each other if we oppose another's belief. It's how humans, hybrids, Pokémon, everything has been. One day we may, no we will have to kill, and not in the war a normal person should know of but one that has been fought for thousands upon millions of centuries, and it will carry on forever. You can't have a world in total darkness or light. Take it like night and day. We can't have two years of moon and then a glimpse of sun. it would disrupt natural order." Ash wisely spoke.

"Is it weird that I think you sound like a philosopher right now?" I asked

"I shouldn't think so." Ash said. "Hey, how about I get everyone here to train. I think some of you have been getting used to your powers, the nature and electric aura of Gary and the Fire, water and rock aura of Barry has grown stronger than when they gained their powers. Drew hasn't made any progress."

"Me?" I asked.

"Well, you seem to mainly have an affinity over fire, aura and odd, ghost and mystic. I can understand ghost… but mystic. May has a shadow been appearing and trying to help you?" Ash asked, curiosity and suspicion filling his voice.

"Yeah. Three of the books I got were it's recommendation." I answered.

"A shadow guide. Haven't seen one since I was eight." Ash remarked, intrigued. "Congratulations may and I just want you to know that this will help you immensely. I guess you met in my library huh?"

"Yep." I said proudly. "You said you can sense our auras. Can anyone else here do that?"

"You can, Drew has the potential to. Dawn will be able to with basic training." Ash answered.

"Why will Dawn be able to do that?" I asked.

"She seems to have control over aura, ice, water, nature and fairy." Ash confirmed.

"Misty?" I asked.

"Water and psychic… wait, what is this? Something isn't right. When did she gain the ability to use basic hybridian spells?" Ash asked himself. "No crystal on this planet can do such a thing."

I started to feel panicked by that statement, this could mean that something has reached misty… wait, what if that darkness was being projected onto me by an evil entity and… misty has already been reached by it. Then I looked at Ash: odd he isn't at all worried. What is going on with him? Does he know something I don't. _**kl h**_

What was that?

 _ **Kill him**_

What, no! he is my friend.

 _ **Kill Him!**_

No, I won't. I refuse to.

 _ **KILL HIM NOW!**_

"NO!" I shouted and I felt something rush through me and it felt brilliant. I then realised I was surrounded by a blue aura but it seemed to behave like fire. It swirled into a single orb and then transformed into a sword. I don't know why but I stabbed it into the ground I felt the room heat up. Ash by this point was on his feet and I felt his aura searching but It seemed displeased, as if there was nothing to be found. He turned to me and opened his right hand. I suddenly felt… drowsey… so… drow-sey. Maybe… I shou-ld take a, nap.

Ash's view

I watched as May fell to the floor and passed into a slumber. I don't know how but she was able to sense my aura and activate her own. I cancelled the heat in my bedroom and then I heard a scream. I ran out and then noticed Drew was clutching his head in pain, screaming in agony. I then forced him to sleep but everyone else started to scream in pain. I ran into each room and threw sleeping powder at them. What I found weird was that Misty was in Gary's room, she hates that room. I then noticed that there was darkness about her, as if something had tainted her or worse, turned her. A taint could easily be fixed but if she has turned, then it is possible it was by her choice and if that is the case, then none of us will be safe.

I decided to walk into the living room and watch some TV. I didn't know what was on right now but hopefully there would be something good. Hm… not going out?

Not in the mood for that.

Outnumbered?

Better with more people

Friends?

Sure.

30 minutes later.

May and Dawn were the first to wake up. They came and sat down but we were all unable to speak about what happened. Soon Barry came in. and around five minutes after, I watched Drew half drag himself towards the sofa. What I found odd is that Gary and Misty had not come to us yet. It seemed a little weird, but maybe they were just sleeping still. I did throw more sleeping powder at them than I did the others. Then I heard something: a glass break?

No, that would be impossible. The glass window in Gary's window is near unbreakable.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU EVIL BITCH!" Gary shouted.

"What the heck is going on?" I asked, shooting up from the sofa and running into Gary's room to see Misty in a battle stance, charging up dark type energy whilst Gary had one limb transforming to a vine flail and the other to a sword made of the bark of the Giant Sequoia. Barry suddenly pushed passed me but I noticed that he seemed taller. Stone started growing on the surface of his skin and soon his entire body. The cracks between the rocks seemed to be filled by lava and then multiple arms appeared. Two were human(ish), two seemed to be some kind of blaster and the last two were scythes! Misty surrounded herself in a cocoon of dark energy until she took the form of hydra. What I found odd is that this was a water creature not a dark creature. Then it struck me: she was turned and if it is that she can take the form of a hydra, then her water powers hold a majority of control. I could sense the tension thickening in the room. It felt bear impossible to move. I decided to transform: my skin shifting to scales, my back growing a pair of wings a tail appearing (allowing the coccyx bone to have a freaking purpose). Soon I was on all fours, six aqua coloured horns stemming from my head and a symbol on my forehead: a dying star. That was when I felt like hell had come to earth. Especially since he showed up.

"Image." I hissed.

"Ah the prince of the hybridian race." He sighed "Pleasure to be invited to your abode. Shame all good things must come to an end. Kill them."

And a second person appeared. I don't know who he/she is but clearly this person had more than there was to the eye. I sensed the aura of the opponent. A male who…

Could control matter.

Then we all attacked.

Dawn's view

I watched as Ash ran into the man called image. Image was rammed into a wall, then Ash's tail wrapped around his leg and threw image into the ceiling. Whilst that happened Gary had dodged a high powered breath attack from Misty and swung his flail hitting all four heads in the chin and then slashing her side with the sword. She quickly recovered and threw some kind of sphere of dark energy into Gary's chest but a sliver-ish bark armour stopped the sphere at last second. The boy that was attacking Barry turned one fist into a metal of some kind another into a constantly burning flame: constantly punching Barry but not phasing Barry in the slightest. Barry turned 270 degrees counter clockwise with a devastating right hook which sent the boy flying into a sword made of fire held by MAY?! Suddenly I felt useless: I couldn't access my powers to help my friends who were doing extremely well. Maybe if I had powers I could have stopped Misty from joining this image person. Then I saw image hit Ash in the temple of his face before transforming into a dragon like Ash and then starting to strangle him! I can't help him though. I'm effectively useless. I want to save him though, I want all of them…

To stop!

The room quickly gained a blueish hue to it and almost everyone was frozen in place. The only ones who weren't being May and Ash, who seized the chance to break free of the grasp that Image's tail put him in. the ice around the metal boy seemed to fracture. I noticed his hand was still on fire. The ice exploded! Small shards and large chunks shattered against the other icy prisons and breaking them down. Image at this point was having second thoughts. He turned the window in Gary's room and smashed it. The three then leapt out the window and disappeared from our view. Ash transformed back into a person but now lacked the colour he normally had in his face: fear was the only thing present and then it was replaced by confusion.

"Impossible. There should be more but there are!" He whispered.

He looked at us and he looked like he had decided on whatever he was debating.

"Starting tomorrow I will train you. We may have won this fight but it was too close. We could hold our own, but soon you all would have been over exerted. Unlike me and image you can't keep your powers active forever and Misty had a more prominent aura. The metal boy clearly knew what he was doing leaving one conclusion. Image is training an army to kill humanity. Jubelife being his first stand. I also am shocked at how big this room is. That's beside the point." Ash quickly said.

"Okay what now?" Drew asked, seeming to not have caught a single word.

"We came close. I know it doesn't seem so but they are stronger and image could have taken us down easily. You need training. Especially you Drew and you too Dawn. May seems to have gained access to a sword made of fire, Gary and Barry, their fighting forms. Dawn you barely can control ice. It is my fault for not acting immediately." Ash sighed.

At night.

Ash's view

I texted Tierno, Iris, Saywer and Trevor on my phone.

Hey guys you there? – Ash

Yeah, what's up pal? – Tierno

We have a problem – Ash

What kind? – Iris

The kind that commands a meet up? – Saywer

Yep – Ash

What happened? – Trevor

This is not the right place to say. Where he is from, computing is taught at 2. Advanced computing at 5, and he decided to then see if he could hack Unova and Johto. He succeeded with ease. – Ash

Jeez, we'll meet you at the forest. – Iris.

Thanks - Ash

 **Heads up, in this chapter there is an Easter egg relating to not one, but two stories I am working on. On that is purely being planned and one that is being made (there will be a series for it). Some more may stem from it in the future.**

 **Also I have changed the author name from Betrayed666 to Flenners.**


	10. Chapter 10 (4000 words in this chapter)

**Okay so I did not break the record this time around so this chapter should hopefully reach 3.75k words or more.**

Time: midnight

Five people dressed in black all were headed to one point: the forest bordering Jubelife. Each moving like a shadow, they blended in with the night scene perfectly. Ash was flying in draconic form, the moon not visible in the slightest, allowing Ash to change his scales to not appear to the human eye. Iris was effortlessly jumping from tree to tree among the roads and parks. Tierno chose the much more simple approach of walking through some alleys and staying in dark patches of the street, evading lampposts and any Pokémon or people who happened to be out. Tierno had a sudden feeling of dread. He turned but nothing was behind him. He decided to continue heading to the meet up point. Saywer was taking a very unpredictable route and was running across the rooftops of every building, quick like a Sceptile, agile like an Aegislash. Then there was Trevor who had chosen to take a car and park up, meaning that he would wait there for five minutes before anyone else would arrive.

Ash's view

The cold night's wind against my face was the only thing keeping me calm. I was extremely worried about the situation: there was a mirror hybrid and he was assembling an army.

The forest had just gotten in sight and I watched as Trevor was pacing around waiting for us. As always (since he got his driving licence) he has been the first one to anywhere we want to go to. Tierno was walking up one of the paths towards the forest and Iris just leapt out of a tree, landing next to Trevor. Sawyer then appeared, leaping off the roof of a car and jump scaring Trevor. Iris as always is unsurprised by that. Tierno then arrived and now that just left me. I glided down towards them, speed increasing and then just as I would have crashed in front of them, I transformed into a person and landed on the toes and tips of the fingers of my right hand. I stood up onto my feet and everyone turned to me.

"Looks like I'm last this time round." I chuckled.

"It's rude to keep us waiting, especially when you asked to meet with us." Iris scolded.

"Sorry Iris. In my defence though I was actually just watching all of you arrive, except Trevor since he got here at least 5 minutes before us." I sighed.

"So anyway, the thing you needed to talk to us about?" Trevor asked.

I opened up a portal and we stepped through. We entered a room in the hall of origin (Era's room).

"Okay. The problem that has come to light is… there are more who are like us." I said. "I had some of my friends obtain abilities like ours but then the mirror hybrid who appeared a few nights back made a move and took Misty and a boy who can control matter. If my theory is correct, then there are many more people like us and there may be many in jubelife."

"Ha ha ha. That is funny. Now what's the problem." Tierno laughed.

"I'm not kidding. I don't know if there are more power crystals, or if there was an aura irregularity from the crystal, or if it was passed down from generation to generation, but there are more people with powers. To be fair it would be immature to believe we are the only ones like this." I reasoned.

"Well, what are you suggesting we do?" Iris asked.

"Try and locate where they are and keep your eyes on them. If anyone makes a move on them, stop them. And if you see Misty, do not attack her unless she makes the first move." I warned.

"Shouldn't we try and train those who have powers?" Trevor asked.

"That's your call. If it seems necessary then you can do so but if you choose to keep eyes on the target you choose, be discreet and don't leave any evidence that they have powers or yourself. Trust your instincts: if you think your being followed, you likely are. If you look and see complete darkness, stay away from it at all costs. The main objective though is to search and protect those with powers. If we aren't careful this place will become a war ground. To be honest, it like has at least become grounds for attempted assassination." I demanded.

"Okay. Are there any people who we may want to keep our eyes on?" Saywer asked.

"Hmm… now that I think about it, there may be one or two people in the school who we can pay attention to. There was one or two people who were acting oddly distant. There was Paul and also a boy called David and a girl called Helen. They have always acted quite off and some times I could have sworn that there was an aura of some kind being emitted by them. I can't say for sure but I am pretty sure that they would be a good start." I replied.

"That's three of us. What does the fourth one do?" Tierno asked.

"Well since you seem to be offering Tierno, you can help by searching out those with powers in the rest jubelife." I said.

"I… um… well… I wasn't actually offering." Tierno sighed.

"Too late." I sarcastically sighed.

Gary's view

I cannot believe it at all. Misty sided with them. That traitorous bitch! She was going to kill us! She was going to kill me! Why did she side with them, why did she seem happy with killing us, why do I feel like I am not being told everything I need to know? When Ash gets back I will need him to tell me what the actual FUCK is going on!

Till then I might as well figure out what other powers I have and if any would do me well for fighting this 'image' as he is called. I entered Ash's room and went into the dojo where I saw Dawn. Dawn was meditating and had a book Infront of her. I walked over and the book seemed to be called power training for rookies. Dawn was on the first step and that was activation of the user's powers. It explains the meditating. I then noticed that the temperature in the dojo had actually dropped significantly… just like when she chased May. Ice started to form in a circle around her, and then it spread out in tentacles that were rapidly expanding and then, they had climbed the walls and ceiling. I watched as it grew off the ceiling like a tumour and then it pointed at me. It grew to be sharp like an arrow, and then it fired at me. I jumped to the side and dodged the arrow as it brutally impaled itself into the ground and stayed still. I activated my armour in case something had taken Dawn but then I realised I felt cold, so cold that I couldn't move. I tried to look down but then I knew what had happened. I landed on the ice, and it had frozen me instantly. Dawn got up and walked to me. She put her hand to the ice and it parted enough that I could move my head, then my arms, then legs, and then I was free. Dawn hadn't opened her eyes the entire time. I started to feel slightly worried.

"Hey Dawn? Are you there?" I asked.

"I can… I can see your aura!" She exclaimed but it didn't sound exactly happy. There was a slight edge to the voice which chilled me.

I started to back to the door of the dojo but I felt my back hit something. It was a wall of ice. Had Dawn been corrupted? I readied myself to fight but then she opened her eyes and unlike Misty, there wasn't an emptiness, there was colour but it felt like a glare which could freeze a star. I noticed little diamond like shapes had formed onto her hair and she had ice growing on her arms. I wonder if it is possible for a power to overtake someone's mind. Wait, I don't think I should wonder that, I think I may need to fight. I heard electric crackle. I started to panic, electric may not do that much to a grass type but I techniquely could only use some of the powers a grass type had, I might not have their natural resistance to electric. I watched as the electric surged around Dawn's hands and as the ice became an armour which covered her completely. I activated my armour, successfully this time, and readied myself to fight. I felt something new stem from me though, it felt like… wings? I can now fly in a human state. Dawn seemed a little angered by this action. I readied my vine flail and whip to fight when I heard the ice fracture. I ignored it and moved just in time to evade an attack from Dawn. She fired electric from her hands and it head me, dead centre in the chest. I moved back a couple steps, but regained my stance, just in time to spin and smashed my flail into the armour of Dawn. I felt the blow connect but seconds after I removed my flail, I saw that there was no cracks, dents and holes in her armour. She smirked at me and then blasted me with some kind of condensed, chilling wind. I was thrown back and my legs were frozen to the floor. I watched as Dawn charged up another ice wind attack and left all but my torso and head unfrozen. I struggled against the ice but it wasn't helping and then I watched as Dawn decided to send the blow that would finish the job. Just as she was about to fire, the ice shattered.

"Dawn stop!" I heard someone shout.

I saw a mist from the broken ice clear and Ash emerged, with May next to him. Dawn merely threw the attack at them. May made some kind of fire sword appear and deflected the attack. Ash then charged forth and fired a tiny spark at Dawn. I didn't know what was going on, until the spark struck dawn's armour and forced it all to melt away. Ash then grabbed the back of her neck and Dawn passed out. The ice around me then melted as May walked towards me. The only ice left was on my hands and May slashed the ice away with her sword. She then pulled me up to my feet.

"Thanks May." I sighed, relived that I didn't die.

"No problem Gary. What happened to Dawn… and this room?" She asked.

"I think Dawn was trying to activate her powers but something went wrong in the process, causing Dawn to lose control over herself and her powers and when see activated her aura sight, she saw Gary as either a threat or a challenge. I don't want this to become a regular thing because if her powers are triggered by positive and negative emotions, then it will be difficult for Dawn to harness them or help us in the future. When Dawn wakes up I expect to see all of you in this room. May, get Drew to come here in around 10 minutes or earlier.

10 minutes later

"Okay. So I know that so far, four of you five have made some progress with your powers and the progress made has been kinda significant, but of course, you still haven't gain complete control. There are many, many more applications and abilities that your powers grant you but some of the base line ones such as aura realisation you haven't either tried or successfully carried out. Today you will learn some of the basic abilities your powers have and we'll see if your aura can be used like an aura guardian or just for elemental purposes." I declared.

"What does that mean?" Drew asked.

"Glad you asked Drew. An aura guardian can use his or her aura to find the aura of others or as a weapon or shield. It can be used by some for communication, healing or even to boost the power of attacks and if strong enough, resurrect the dead but only those who have died recently." I Explained. "Elemental auras are associated with Pokémon types. They can cause natural cataclysms, create and destroy life and non organic materials. It has an aura but it can't create life with the ability to think for itself unless all elements worked together to make one life form. It can be used to give another entity powers and those who are extremely advanced can cause anomalies in space and time such as air in space or an ice star."

"Okay." Drew said.

"Okay first of all I want to see each of you try and realise your aura." I commanded. "This is not making it into an aura sphere, it is actually just making it into a coloured kind of cloud. It is easily manipulated into many states of the power that the user has making it a bit of a base line for powers. However, it is dangerous if used on an entity with a power weak against yours or if used on one with no powers."

"Oh… great." Drew sighed. "So how do I do that whole… realisation thing?"

"Just try and focus." I answered.

"Done." Several voices chorused.

I turned to see May, Gary and Barry (?) generating a cloud from one hand to another. A few seconds later Dawn figured it out. Drew tried to mimic the others but was failing. Just as I was about to try and help he actually got it!

"Finally." Drew complained before cancelling out the cloud.

"Drew you took twice as I did on my first attempt." I taunted.

"Screw you man. I'm new to this." Drew hissed.

"Anyway, two of you have found your states when your power is in control, one of you has a weapon regarding your element, one has been able to activate all powers whilst in a normal state. Because of this, I want you four to work on unlocking your power states and all your powers in a basic form. Drew I'm helping you." I Commanded.

"Like a 1 to 1?" Drew asked.

"Like a 1 to 1." I answered.

"Sounds good. So how will this work?" Drew asked.

"Well, all power states so far have been unlocked through adrenaline so… good luck." I warned.

"What does that mean Aa-shit." Drew swore as I charged up a hyper beam in my hands and attacked.

Drew leapt out of the way and tried to form the cloud with some success. He tried to make it into a legitimate attack but was failing. I charged up Ariel ace. I ran at him and started throw punches and kicks at him, some Drew evading and others, Drew taking but handling extremely well. Then suddenly the cloud he made turned into a weapon:

A thorn vine.

At first glance, this weapon looks like the hybridian blood scatter, a sword with curved spikes used to increase the chances of cutting the opponent and forcing them to bleed to death while also partially defending the hand of the user, but a thorn vine has an ability making it a much more fatal weapon: it can turn into a whip, with segments of it's sword form along it, allowing it to cut the skin from further and also trap/kill the opponent. It is though extremely difficult to control and not widely used because in experienced users have been known to injure or even kill themselves due to a lack of experience with the weapon. Drew though seemed to have the right idea. And quickly tried to slash me with the sword. I dived backwards but by this point the thorn vine had become a whip a whip and it wrapped itself around my arm. Drew pulled me towards him and punched me in the left temple of my face and then kicked me in the stomach, knocking me over. Before I could get up though, I was pulled around several times in a circle, lifting me off the ground and sending me flying into one wall of the dojo. The whip let go of me and like a flash of lightning, the whip changed back into a sword but in that time, drew was able to run over to me and swung the sword towards me. I dodged at last second and formed a sword of perfectly fused water and electric. This shouldn't be possible and usually isn't but with the control over my powers that I had, this was child's play to me. I rolled out of the way of Drew's sword, the sound of it tearing into the floor sent a small shiver up me spine. I got up to my feet and slashed my sword vertically at Drew. He blocked and jumped back, getting into a better stance to fight. I ran at him and we started a the brutal dance for victory, every attack I made he blocked, every attack he made I blocked but I noticed something, Drew was lashing out like a maniac! I realised I might need to end this quick before he hurt himself. Drew slashed down but when he did, I noticed there was a cut on his arm. I blocked the blow and then kicked drew in the stomach, knocking him over. I pointed my sword at his throat and Drew made the sword vanish.

"Drew, that was a good fight, shame it had to end so quickly, but you started to let anger take control. While you only cut yourself once, things could have gone a lot worse." I sighed.

Drew had calmed down and nodded. He then summoned his weapon and marvelled it's design. It made it's blade change to a whip, and then back again.

"Ash this is awesome!" Drew yelled happily.

"Want to work on your power state?" I asked.

"Let me try and come up with it myself okay?" He asked.

"Okay." I said and I sat down and watched him.

I waited for around 5 minutes, and then he started to glow. Drew suddenly changed into a semi demonic entity, it had two horns either side of it's head, a pair of giant wings, 4 giant arms, covered in cactus needles, 2 legs covered in cactus needles, the feet each had a claw at the back and four at the front, and the entity had 5, vine tails, one ending with a spiked ball, the others ending in a single spike as if they were javelins. Drew's eyes then opened and they were green with the energy of nature and an orb appeared above Drew's head in between the horns, green and it held near limitless amounts of energy in it.

"Wow, this, is, the best thing ever!" Drew shouted, I noticed his voice had deepened sounding more like a monstrous growl of what might be a demon.

We then went to watch the others train.

Dawn had found herself in the form of an ice phoenix, Gary was in his nature armour wielding a sword witch I think I might double as a staff and he had a shield, and May had become a fire phoenix and was currently fighting Dawn, and I couldn't tell who would win.

"Drew, how much do you wanna bet May beats Dawn?" I asked.

"150 pokedollars. Wouldn't buy you much if you won though." Drew said.

"I bet 5000 pokedollars Dawn wins." I said.

Drew looked surprised.

"I want the winner to be able to have the ability to afford some things. I don't understand why the currency works the way it does though." I sighed.

"Okay then, I also bet 5000 but I say may wins." Drew challenged.

Misty's view

"You said we'd attack in time, you said I'd be a mole, you said we would wait, next thing I know, you launch a mind attack against them!" I sighed.

"Oh did I say those things? I guess I had a change of plans then." Image said, laughing.

"Yeah, that's funny." I hissed. "Now what can we do. We barely know anything about what we can do against them!"

"Yes, but I do know we could drag that Gary boy to our side with the right form of… motivation." Image said, a sly look over taking his eyes.

"Go on." The matter boy demanded.

"Why don't we fill him with a hatred, a vengeance, a reason to attack us but we will show that we are a mere third party, and when he gets the message we will team up and we shall trick him into destroying all of jubelife city." Image cackled.

"Why don't we try to destroy jubelife right now?" The matter boy asked.

"Simple, we need to make sure that it's destroyed, we destroy the so called heroes along with it." Image whispered, a dangerous tone in his voice. "That way when we break their city, we break them too."

"What do we do in the mean time?" I asked.

"I have someone working on a small idea I have." Image smiled creepily.

Tierno's view

"Why did I get stuck with this." I sighed. "I can detect an aura but I don't have the ability to detect all the auras of jubelife dammit. Still, I might as well try to make a start. Here goes a probably doomed quest to find other people with powers."

I walked through the main square of jubelife, sensing the life around me but everyone seemed to be completely normal. No elements which means no progress. Why did I have to open my big mouth? I continued walking my soul wanting to leave my body with each painful step I took. I stopped briefly and noticed a bakery.

"Might as well get something to eat to take a break and heighten moral." I said.

I walked inside and sat down at a table. I looked out of a window, everything seemed normal, but things can very quickly turn bad. Oh well, it's not like I'll be attacked by someone or something. Then I sensed something. I turned my head a little to the right and saw a girl with an aura of an element I had never sensed before. She looked right at me and walked over. I then just realised I knew her.

"Hey Tierno." She greeted happily.

"Hi Shauna… what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much. Hey you okay, you look like you saw a ghost?" She asked.

"When did you plan on telling me you had an element?" I whispered.

"Wait, how did you find out?" Shauna asked surprised.

"I can see auras." I said.

"I see." She muttered.

"You may be in danger. There is someone out trying to force those with elements to join him and destroy jubelife." I warned.

"Oh I know that." Shauna said.

"You do? How?" I asked, confused.

"Because I am one of those attacking jubelife." She sadistically smiled.

"Wait what?" I cried, jumping out of my seat.

"Relax Tierno, it's only one city." She smiled.

"It's not good even if it is one city." I growled.

"Oh… I see how it is then. Well if you insist on getting in my way." She trailed.

"Hey I never said I was getting in your way!" I exclaimed.

"I'll have to kill you." She continued. "Please be aware that I didn't want to do this though." She smiled, a dark aura growing around her. "Goodbye Tierno."

She started charging up her attack and then she shot it to the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

**Before I begin, I want to say that last chapter was land mark progress for me as a writer, so I plan on trying to reach around 4000 words, I'll probably do more since this chapter is more focused on Ash's first pupils Iris, Sawyer, Tierno and Trevor, and also May.**

 _Last time on secrets_

 _Tierno's view_

" _Why did I get stuck with this." I sighed. "I can detect an aura but I don't have the ability to detect all the auras of jubelife dammit. Still, I might as well try to make a start. Here goes a probably doomed quest to find other people with powers."_

 _I walked through the main square of jubelife, sensing the life around me but everyone seemed to be completely normal. No elements which means no progress. Why did I have to open my big mouth? I continued walking my soul wanting to leave my body with each painful step I took. I stopped briefly and noticed a bakery._

" _Might as well get something to eat to take a break and heighten moral." I said._

 _I walked inside and sat down at a table. I looked out of a window, everything seemed normal, but things can very quickly turn bad. Oh well, it's not like I'll be attacked by someone or something. Then I sensed something. I turned my head a little to the right and saw a girl with an aura of an element I had never sensed before. She looked right at me and walked over. I then just realised I knew her._

" _Hey Tierno." She greeted happily._

" _Hi Shauna… what's up?" I asked._

" _Nothing much. Hey you okay, you look like you saw a ghost?" She asked._

" _When did you plan on telling me you had an element?" I whispered._

" _Wait, how did you find out?" Shauna asked surprised._

" _I can see auras." I said._

" _I see." She muttered._

" _You may be in danger. There is someone out trying to force those with elements to join him and destroy jubelife." I warned._

" _Oh I know that." Shauna said._

" _You do? How?" I asked, confused._

" _Because I am one of those attacking jubelife." She sadistically smiled._

" _Wait what?" I cried, jumping out of my seat._

" _Relax Tierno, it's only one city." She smiled._

" _It's not good even if it is one city." I growled._

" _Oh… I see how it is then. Well if you insist on getting in my way." She trailed._

" _Hey I never said I was getting in your way!" I exclaimed._

" _I'll have to kill you." She continued. "Please be aware that I didn't want to do this though." She smiled, a dark aura growing around her. "Goodbye Tierno."_

 _She started charging up her attack and then she shot it to the ground._

 _ **Odd advert in between the flashback and the story because the author watched too much TV and now is trying to figure out if humanity is a program being watched by aliens with each person having their own show:**_

" **Ever wanted to live free? Ever want to cause destruction out of revenge? Want to murder a few million people by enslaving some people with powers? Then talk to Image, the shadow hybrid of shadow the hybrid. This advert was brought to you by duck shopping adverts 'when you want something done, get a monster duck to destroy humanity for you'."**

 **.**

 **And on to the story before you question the author's sanity anymore.**

Tierno's view

For a second, I might have been foolish enough to believe this was all an elaborate prank Shauna was pulling on me, for what reason, I don't know, but I had been trained to know better, and I was glad I was because suddenly, a giant, white crystal shot up from the floor where the orb hit and smashed through the ceiling of the café. This caused three problems: 1) people know there are those with super powers now… well, more people at least. 2) the bakery will fall down and people may die. 3) I now need to fight Shauna, and I really don't want to fight her because she is… was my best friend. I started to make a run for it when I heard some kind of glass like fracturing sound. I turned around to see that in eight different directions, there were smaller crystals spreading, one trail rush past me, smashing into the doors and then covering them, before climbing up the ceiling and trapping me in the bakery. I watched as other trails climbed up and soon, the crystals started to spread some kind of wall that kinda looked like a mirror. At this point I knew the only option I had left was to beat Shauna. I made myself transform. I felt a shell develop on my back, and then spikes grow out of it. My head started to change until it resembled that of a blastoise but mine was surrounded by razor sharp fins defending my cheeks, chin, temples and forehead. Two cannons grew out of my shell, and then one on each arm. The skin of my body became solid like Galvanized Steel. My legs become much larger, soon in proportion with that of a blastoise. Then my body stretched until I was standing like a dragon that had a shell instead of wings. My hands and feet then became more like stumps but with massive claws extending from them and then a tail appeared. My tail ended with a big spiky ball. The transformation was finished. I charged into the centre crystal and smashed right through it. I stopped and looked into the segments but I couldn't find Shauna suddenly. I was about to try and break through one of the walls to let the people go, but it was that moment I was hit by some kind of ghost like arrow. I turned to the direction it was fired and saw Shauna standing there. She encased her hands in an odd kind of aura, and when it solidified, she had what looked like a combination of gloves and claws. She leapt towards me, getting ready to try and slash or maybe even stab me, but at last second, I batted her away with my tail, sending her flying into one of the walls. I bowed my head down towards the floor and then charged at her. I felt the blow connect with her and she was sent through the wall and out into the open. I noticed by this point Shauna was bleeding.

"I can't attack her anymore, I could wind up killing her, and that is not something I know I can do." I sighed.

I transformed back into my human form and walked over to Shauna. It was then I noticed her eyes were back like a volcano's ash cloud. Her head turned up towards mine and she started to cry black tears. I noticed that for some reason it looked like there was steam coming from the places the tears touched… wait, there is. Then her mouth opened and the black substance shot from her mouth and onto the ground. Shauna passed out by this point. I ran over to her and saw the damage done: it was almost as if she was attacked by someone with acid.

"It's a shame I had to lose one vessel, but maybe you'll do nicely." I heard a voice say.

I turned and saw a shadow, right in place of where the black liquid was. It seemed to have taken have taken the appearance of Shauna.

"Oh, you'll be brilliant, master Image will be so happy to see such a powerful power wielder under his command." She chortled. "shame the recruiter will soon die but there are other candidates we can use."

I cracked my knuckles. "And who says I'm going to let you use me as a vessel?"

"ME!" She screamed, hysteria written on her face.

She dashed right at me, her hands turned to claws, presumably to slash me with. I waited till she was in range though and I round house kicked her in the side of the head. I felt the blow connect but nothing seemed to have happened. I watched as the shadow girl lifted her arm to her face and then quickly retracted it. It seemed like she was in pain. She then ran at me again but I knew I shouldn't use the same trick twice. I ran towards her, and pulled back my right arm to punch. She jumped into the air to try and slash me before I could act, but I was able to block with my left, before punching her in the same spot I kicked her. a random crystal shard suddenly flew by me and struck the shadow in the stomach. I turned and saw Shauna. She gave me a weak thumbs up and winked to me. I smiled to her and then turned back to the shadow girl, who was currently pulling the gemstone shard out of her stomach. I charged up a water pulse attack in front of me, waiting for it to reach full power. The shadow girl though had wasted enough time on the crystal and now had pulled it out and charged right at me, the crystal in hand. My water pulse wasn't ready, but any more time and I could get stabbed. I pulled the orb to my side, spun around and right as the girl was about to stab me, the water pulse was flung into her stomach. She coughed up what I think was black blood, but when it landed on the ground it reacted the same way it did with Shauna's skin… that may not have sounded right. The shadow girl seemed like she was about to collapse from the fighting but I could tell that she was more dangerous now, filled with adrenaline and a thirst for violence. She stared right at me and started to walk towards me. I watched as her fingers became claws. I was about to run when I realised I couldn't. I tried but it was as if something was holding me in place. The shadow girl raised her claws and slowly dragged them along my body, the iron scent of blood flooded my mind and the nerve tearing pain of her claws in my skin were making me understand why Ash was so much more worried than me at the time. I wanted to fight back but my arms were locked in place. The girl moved the claws to my neck and slowly they were starting their way into my flesh.

"This has been a fun fight, but like life, all good things must come to an end." She said.

I felt more blood pour from my neck, more flesh being severed. Any deeper now and I won't be able to breath properly! I closed my eyes, losing hope that I'll live, and just as I felt the end reach out and the gates of death open, something shot past me. It hit the shadow girl and she was sent flying away from me. She started to get trapped in ice, and then some kind of bubble was shot at her. I turned to Shauna who gave me a thumbs up. I smiled to her but then I realised I felt really tired. I was about to head to a bench but my legs felt so heavy. Hey when did it get so dark… out.

"I think… I'm going… to sl-eep for a… bit. Night." I said, and my vision went dark.

I could have sworn I heard Shauna scream my name for a second.

May's view.

"Ash, there's something I want to know." I said.

"Go on." Ash encouraged.

We were sat in the living room. We had spent half an hour talking about the region hybridia and Ash had already shed some light on it's history, but he had said something that shocked me:

 _The region was one an anarchistic dictatorship, a dystopian land filled with war and violence. Every month, a sacrifice was made where four children would be handed to the light type territory. At first people resisted this and when they did the light territory sent soldiers to kill two families and destroy any graves, books, houses or shops that they owned or gave any remembrance to their ancestors, it was as if they were never there. This was their way of making it clear that was not a debate or an option. Soon everyone would do so and what happened to these children? Some believe they were forced to murder one another i arena. Others say they were made to be slaves to a man called Master Ray. But the one no one considered was that they were being experimented on to or they were brainwashed to be soldiers. This was the case. Two boys and two girls could either join the soldier program or be test subjects for a serum made to turn people into hybrids, ones powerful enough to murder other hybrids, but it was a bust. When a spy found this out, they decided to go to war with the territories which had been taken. The only territories left were the lands or air, water and ice. They decided to try and destroy the ice territory. They failed, and that first battle which started the war was called by two names, the first was the five hours of crimson snow. The second, the one man against an army._

"How can I see this war?" I asked. "I know that's an odd request, but I want to see the first battle."

"There is a way. I think it is best though you get Dawn to watch this. It may help her realise the true strength ice holds." Ash advised.

"Why?" I asked.

"Some saints need the fires to stop so a blizzard may start. When that blizzard starts, you won't stop them." Ash answered cryptically.

"Okay then." I sighed.

Ash left and a minute later returned with Dawn. In his right hand, there was a blue gem. The gem had faces of only hexagons. It was an icosahedron.

"This gem is a hybridian story teller. Any and every event in hybridian history is kept here in this and many more gems." He explained.

He muttered something to the crystal and then placed it on the carpet. It started to glow and then, I found that I was looking at a village covered in snow. It looked like it was the afternoon I couldn't see Ash or Dawn anymore, but I did see a group of villagers… not just a group but a crowd, maybe the entire village!

"We can't just stay here and fight, the only thing that will happen is our village being slaughtered!" One man shouted.

"It's die with honour or run in hopes that a mythical palace of ice, only possible to be found in the 100 year blizzard, which will miraculously hide you all, you filthy cowards." Another countered.

"There's no honour in letting yourself and your entire home being massacred and the fact to suggest it is at all better than trying to fight, either you have a screw loose or you just want us all to die." A woman screamed.

"It's better we die by their hand rather than the words of our folly!" He shouted. "If our blood is spilt, then so be it, but if we run, then we are just plain old mice."

"It's better to be a mouse than a skeleton." A boy shouted, drawing a sword of ice, held in his left hand, to the throat of the speaker. "Are you willing to die knowing that your family and friends will die, that people that could have been born may never see this world. Can you die knowing you could have made the right choice but you instead let your human ego drive you to the edge of delusion and insanity for what you call honour. 'Let us die in the name of honour, or at least human honour', is some how better than keeping your life and knowing that you may find a saving grace?"

"Of course you would say that Ithheo. But then again unlike us a bullet would just be a fly to you and watching us die in a blizzard would just be your way of starting a giggle fit. You hybrids think you can tell us what to do because you are immortal and supposedly are better than us. Take a look at your eldest species member Era, a monster, like the rest of you." The man shouted.

"Era was not the one in control, Era was not given a choice. You still have a choice. Die under the mad promise of some twisted form of honour, hoping and praying people see you as a man of legend when you are just an incarnation of mass suicide and slaughter. If you want to die, go ahead, but just know that I will have these people head to the palace of ice and as they run, I will spill the blood of those that dare threaten them. I won't come to prevent your idiocy staining the snow crimson though. I instead will let you die by your own instability and Arceus dam idiocy." Ithheo shouted, reason being the only thing clear to all but this man.

Ithheo now chose to lower his sword but kept it in his side.

"What are you saying?" He asked.

"Fraz Tedzos, master of arms of the Pineberg village I'll tell you exactly what that means, I will be your shield and die as your warrior. If they have the weakness of my species I will stay and murder those who wield it for as long as I can, and lest it be I may die then I die, but if you think that I will allow those who have no chance of survival against an army who will never show mercy to even a newborn human child, then you are wrong. I know you of all people have no trust in me or my species, but know that we are not all evil, and know that if I wanted you dead I could have ruined you all in seconds. If this doesn't prove that I want you all to live though, then run to the palace and see the next day that your village remains unharmed whilst your attackers remain in pieces. Afterall, I was born here in this village and this is my home. Those who dare attack it are my enemies as they are yours and this will be the first flake of snow that will be the blizzard of war. Afterall, here I am in my element." Ithheo delared.

"You risk your immortal life for the lives of us, people who could easily betray you?" Fraz asked.

"It would be undoing if I did but I know I would not regret my actions either." Ithheo answered, sure of his choice.

"Then will, I, will, do as you ask me too." Fraz said, bowing to Ithheo. "What will you have us do?"

"I carry with me one of the 10 pocket watches that can guide you to the palace. When the blizzard starts, bind yourselves by the waist with rope and run to the palace. There are five hours before the opponent strikes and there will then be five hours where they opponent screams. On the first minute of the sixth, the last drop of blood will be drawn and with that drop, war would have begun, but I will be the guardian of Pineburg throughout it all." Ithheo commanded, giving Fraz the watch, placing it in the right hand.

I didn't understand why it was the right hand specifically when the left was closer, unless it meant that Fraz was his right hand man or something like that, or maybe it was just a form of respect.

"Understood Ithheo." Fraz said, standing now.

The other villagers ducking their heads to the ground in thanks and agreement.

"Now go and prepare yourselves and your Pokémon and when the last one of you is bound, leave and do not return till the first light of the new day." Ithheo commanded.

With that the villagers ran towards a giant shed and started prepping themselves.

The village along with Ithheo suddenly faded, replaced by a pitch black void.

"That is called the noon of war." Ash stated. "It is seen as when the light region was unofficially challenged to war and the start to what was the one of the deadliest and bloodshed wars fought. One more thing. Time in Hybridia is in a metric measure. Every minute is 100 seconds, every hour is 100 minutes."

His voice faded away.

Then I saw the village again, it was now dark and there was next to no light. The moon was climbing the night sky and there was the sound of men marching and vehicles' engines pushing the vehicles forwards. When they came into view, there were men in with clothes with a yellow beam down from the right shoulder to lower left abdomen. They each had swords, machine guns and what I think was a vile of cyanide. They stopped before a giant wall of ice. Wait, that wasn't there before. A figure jumped down and landed in front of the wall to face the soldiers.

They stopped before the figure which I recognised as Ithheos.

"You there! Allow us access to the village of Pineberg or be slaughtered in the name of the empire of light!" One soldier commanded.

"You'd kill me afterwards anyway. Besides, there is no need to come here. The villagers have left and the village has no value now to you. But if you want to stay then that would just be great. Because the five hours are about to begin." Ithheos spoke, confidence in his voice.

"Boy you better let us enter right now or-." The soldier was interrupted.

"Persistent aren't you? Well to bad, it will be your undoing. Your belief you are mighty is your folly, and I must warn you all that you are about to die, every last one of you. Your black plague influence is not welcome in the ice territory, let alone Pineberg, so just remember as your heads are cleaved from your necks, as your blood floods the snow with a new crimson coating, as you listen to the beautiful screams of your comrades dying, that this was your choice and if it were two doors, you picked the wrong one. You chose the door to Yveltal's world and now you may pay with your lives so just so you know: **your deaths were your fault, not mine. So please let your last words be the one worthwhile thing of your lives as I promise you that not one of you 1 billion people will live, not one of the near trillions I will later kill will have been seen as a man with a life worth remembering, and not one of you will ever been seen as more than just part of the genocide that I start at the ice wall of Pineburg. I am Ithheo, hybridian master of the ice territory and ice element and I command your last five hours of living to begin.** " Ithheo decreed.

"That's it you little piece of sh-." The soldier stopped, a sword piercing his body, and then slicing his head clean off.

" **How rude. Did your mother never teacher you not to be rude to your murder? How pathetic of that old cow!** " Ithheo laughed, sounding like a deranged mad man.

He rushed towards a tank, it was many times larger being at least 10 meters in height, but Ithheo simply made another ice sword appear, this one in his right hand, and sliced through it, somehow passing through the metal of the tank before it exploded.

" **Say hello to death for me.** " He chuckled.

Soldiers began to fire at him, all bullets hitting but only damaging Ithheo for a second before he healed again. He transformed into a dragon like Ash's and charged at them. For the next 4 hours and nearly 100 minutes, People screamed as they were dismembered and savagely murdered by one boy. I watched as he summoned ice spikes from the ground and made icicles rain from the sky, I watched some freeze to death in the snow and then soon, there was only one man alive.

"One minute left. Say your last words." Ithheo said calmly.

"Kill me like you did my allies. At least I had some light you demons. Soon, all you hybrids shall die. It is the will of Arceus. The light empire is a divine order, THE divine order. Soon you will fall to it's power you scum." He menacingly screamed, as if he were insane.

"I tire of your delusions. Die, die knowing your life was a mere waste of Xerneas's energy and Era's region. Die knowing you never amounted to anything. Die knowing that this would have all been for nothing." Ithheo sighed.

And he stabbed the soldier in the heart.

"At least… *cough(blood splat)* I amounted to more… *wheeze* than you." The soldier said, and with that, his blood soaked the snow crimson and the colour left his eyes and soon all his body.

"Times up. Still, I didn't kill as many as Era. But I have earned my seat in the world beyond the confines of hell." Ithheo sighed peacefully, and then sat down by the ice wall, and waited for the villagers to return.

I finally got a good look at Ithheo. He had pale blue hair, coupled with sky blue eyes. His skin was albino and he had a white t shirt, a pale blue coat with a lot of pockets, track suit trousers that were made to look like they were part of an army's stealth kit and red trainers. The vision then left me.

I was back in the living room, probably scarred for life. I turned to see Dawn with paranoid eyes and Ash who seemed to be perfectly calm. He looked over to Dawn and decided to give her a gentle hug and kiss on the forehead. She then calmed down and happily hugged Ash. I smiled, happy that Dawn and Ash were there for each other. Meanwhile, I don't understand anymore what I thought I would accomplish by watching that.

Iris's view.

Figures I'd have to go get the girl. I guess though it is better to have me talk to her than the guys. Anyway lets see, what room might she be in? I looked through a massive hallway with yellow walls, a yellow ceiling, and a red carpet on the floor. I activated my aura sense and looked around. At first I could only see the auras of normal people, some playing video games, others doing homework and there was one who was… lighting a fire?

"Burn in the pits of hell evil citrus berry!" Barry's voice screamed.

I shrugged that off and continued to search for the an odd aura. Why do I feel like this is a doomed mission as if someone already found Helen and is taking her away. I think I may start running. I love the small feeling of wind rushing by me, and I think I went past an aura that, might be Helen. I stopped and started walking back to her room. I then saw her aura. It was a dark aura, dark as the new moon. I ran to the door and knocked on it. I heard frantic footsteps and a second later was greeted by Helen. She only opened the door partly though.

Helen had tanned skin, green eyes and brown hair. Her hair was curly and kinda made me think it was an afro. She stood at around 5 feet 8 inches in height and had a slim build, one that always made me think of a Zoroark or Lucario

"Oh, um… hi Iris. How are you?" Helen asked, a little nervous.

"I'm good thanks, you?" I asked.

"I am well thanks." She replied.

I suddenly heard a massive crash sound from, her dorm.

"Um… what happened?" I asked.

"It was… a vacuum cleaner." She answered nervously.

I suddenly saw an arrow fly behind Helen and it hit a picture of the sky. It looked like a photograph though so she might be able to salvage it.

"Umm… that picture… will that be okay?" I asked, awkwardly trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, I have a back up on my computer." Helen said.

"So… the arrow that came flying out of no where?" I asked.

"Oh crud. Dam freaking crossbow." Helen aggressively muttered.

"Crossbow?" I asked, a little confused.

"Oh, right. I have a crossbow that I sometimes use for target practice games." Helen said.

Right as she said that, a sword, more specifically a cutlass slid across the floor.

"The cutlass?" I asked.

"I like doing pirate plays where there are fight scenes?" She said in a nervous tone. "I also like knife throwing, ninja star throwing and dark cloaks that certainly don't help me with controlling my powers over ghosts and darkness to fight demons. She hysterically shouted. "I certainly don't do any activities like that and instead I hang around with my close friends!"

"Umm… yeah, sure. I actually came to speak about the whole power thing." I said.

"Wait what?" Helen asked, her face turning serious.

"Bad things are soon going to happen. I don't know yet but the ones I have been working with decided I should teach you. Mostly because the rest of them are men and while the leader is disciplined, he can't help because he is teaching five other people." I sighed. "Might I come in."

"Yeah, sure." Helen said, opening the door fully to let me in.

I entered and the first thing I noticed, was that the room was circular with a small hall that lead to a few other rooms. The next thing was that I was standing on a circular rug which had a five point star on it. Each point was a different colour and the centre had a smiley face. The gaps in between the star points were all red. I looked at Helen.

"So, what powers do you have?" I asked.

"You already know. But besides that I have vast experience with weapons and martial arts. Mostly kickboxing and karate. I did gymnastics though and I've looked into parkour." She explained. "Not all are powers but, they help keep me safe."

"Good to see you've been proactive!" I happily sighed.

Tierno's view

I woke up. I felt so weak, barely able to move any parts of my body. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in Shauna's dorm, more specifically, laying on her sofa. I looked around and I noticed the walls are extremely pink. I forced myself to try and get up, at least into a sitting position. The second I did, my vision turned extremely fuzzy. I felt my head pound violently as if someone was hitting it with a jack hammer, so I laid down again. Just then Shauna came in with a worried expression.

"Hey Tierno, are you okay?" Shauna asked, worried.

"B-are-ly." I croaked. "I can re-gener-ate though, so I th-ink I'll be o-kay."

I felt my head pain lessen rather quickly and after I think twenty or thirty minutes, most of my body was functioning properly. I pulled myself up again, and turned to see the TV on. Shauna and her roommate Serena were watching some kind of dance show. One person had a Slyveon and the other had Pokémon that looked like a Lillipup, but it's head was more round and it made a 'ruff' sound. The lillipup lookalike started to bark angrily suddenly at it's trainer. And then it turned black…

Just like the girl who possessed Shauna.

It suddenly leaped up and bit it's trainer in the neck. I heard the sound of blood fall to the floor and the crowd scream. People getting up to run but the doors to the studio they were in slamming shut in.

A sinister song started.

 _come one_

 _come all_

 _to where, crimson_

 _paints the battle ground,_

 _and swords fall to the ground._

 _Come sit_

 _Come breathe_

 _Come watch_

 _As the titans' armours_

 _fall and shatter_

 _to shards and to pieces_

 _to shreds and scraps_

 _whilst people scream_

 _some necks meet a battle axe_

 _observe the chaos as it unfolds_

 _and I only now need to know:_

 _if iron of a warrior beats the strength of man's armour_

 _bone so strong and beautiful._

 _If their tortured screams are heard_

 _And the giants' visages_

 _Fall like domi-no_

 _*music plays*_

 _Take in the air as my brother's head rolls off, please smell the flames for him_

 _Take in the grace of bloodshed, please use their colour and paint a picture_

 _Of hatred as_

 _Life gives up_

 _Forfeits it's essence_

 _To the ones above and_

 _And the claws of death_

 _Take in another and_

 _Now I know,_

 _I only now need to kno-ow:_

 _if iron of a warrior beats the strength of man's armour_

 _bone so strong and beautiful._

 _If their tortured screams are heard_

 _And the giants' visages_

 _Fall like domi-no_

 _Please sing your sister_

 _Off to sleep_

 _She has fallen_

 _And she won't hear your weeps as she falls_

 _Deeper to the gates_

 _As you whisper_

 _You'll meet your fate!_

 _As their hellish steel_

 _And burning flowers_

 _Seek you out_

 _And devour_

 _The world you knew_

 _The garden you grew_

 _The house you built_

 _The – family – you – blessed_

 _So now we finally know:_

 _The iron of a warrior beats the strength of man's armour_

 _bone so strong and beautiful._

 _And their tortured screams are heard_

 _And the giants' visages_

 _Fall like domi-no_

 _They all fall like domi-no_

 _You all fall like domi-no_

 _I…_

 _I made you fall like a domino._

I looked at what was a studio filled with people and Pokémon… it was now just the dam near army that massacred them and the blood of people and Pokémon painting every inch of the room. They turned to the camera. One of the shadows began talking and his chilling voice was heard clear.

"People of Jubelife. It was two thousand eight hundred years ago on this day that you came and slaughtered my people from the land of Hybridia in a theatre almost exactly like this one. HOW DARE YOU DISHONOUR MY PEOPLE BY BUILDING THIS DAMED TOWER OF VICTIRY. ALL IT DISPLAYS IS THE MURDEROUS INSTICTS OF HUMANITY. WE WERE THERE TO SUPPORT YOU AND YOU BURTALLY MASSACURED MY FRIENDS, MY FAMILY. It was this day our blood was spilt. Consider this not as a terror attack but as a promise, that Jubelife is next, just like the city you ruined. Your blood shall be spilt." He growled.

"We shall spill unworthy blood." The other people said.

"Your city will crumble before your eyes!" He growled.

"Your city shall be left in rubble." The other people echoed.

"It will be you, who watches as the place you once called home is ruined. And when it is… we won't stop there." He roared.

"No human blood cannot be spilt." The people warned.

"When we have taken Jubelife, we will then take hearthome, and twinleaf, and all the other cities and towns until YOU ALL SEE WHAT YOU DID TO US, AND YOU ALL PAY FOR YOUR SINS!" He roared.

"All sins cannot be repented." The people said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am Mirror image, the equal and opposite of Shadow Eclipse, brother of Era Karma Eclipse, and while they are passive I am not. While I exist you are going to die, city by city, and your puny Pokémon and sub par weapons can't hurt us on their best day. They are flies to us. Thank you Fraz Tedzos of Pineburg, for that beautiful little line. I hope you are traumatized by the beautiful memorial that is 'fall like a domino', and I know that at some point, we will all have a brief, beautiful fight, where I will see another piece of scum lose what gives them life, and then when Sinnoh is done… the world is next. Now then, tatty bye!" He laughed psychotically, and he smashed the camera. The feed cut out.

"We need to get Ash… now." I cried, paniced.

"Good sir… would you mind SHUTTING THE FUCKING HELL UP!" I heard someone roared.

I turned and narrowly missed a knife aimed at my throat.

"I… am Matter Master. Now… prepare to die." A voice said.

I saw him, someone dressed up in a knight's armour, knives by his side and a sword in his right hand. It scraped against the floor. I felt to afraid to move. I don't know if the girls will live. I know now I certainly won't. Matter Master raised the sword up high.

I felt so cold.

And then the executioner's blade fell.

Right towards my head.

 _How sad image needs a goon to do his dirty work. Shame he is so stuck up to believe he is the same strength as shadow. Even I can beat him._

"BASTARD!" Someone shouted.

Saywer's view

I had to train Paul. The grey haired depressant wrapped up in skin. This is going to be a lot of fun, isn't it? At least I know where the guy is: his dormitory. The main reason I know?

His is the only one that has a sign on the entrance reading 'don't waste my bloody time'.

And there is a red light on the door which lights up when he is in.

I walked up and knocked on the door. In seconds, I heard Paul walking to the door and when he arrived, he greeted me with the pleasant, classy, overly used words of 'Fuck off'.

"Yeah you purple haired tracksuit wearing ass, it's great to see you too. Let me in I have something I need you to hear and it can't be outside." I grumbled.

"Go to hell." He said.

"Already been there, and back actually. Also: they have an excellent hotel there, ten stars! The service was so go that the staff were almost like robots! Pool was a little hot for my tastes, otherwise, an all around great trip. They actually have a brilliant beach and a good few tourist attractions. If you need, I can take you sometime. I got a coupon right here for 50% off." I replied.

"Uhhh… that's a joke… right?" Paul asked, a little surprised.

"Nope, I have some pictures of the trip, right in my wallet." I answered. "That's not why I am here though."

"Okay. Just… don't waste my time okay?" he asked, returning to his normal demeanour.

"Well if I was going to, I would have dressed up as a clown." I said, walking in.

We sat on two grey armchairs in the living room.

"Alright, what's up?" Paul asked.

"First off, we are all in danger. Second, I'm in a team which has the full intention of preventing it. But they needed more allies. They found some with their own abilities, including you. However from how underdeveloped your aura is, I can tell you have avoided using them Haven't you?" I sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Paul asked dismissively. "I've been practicing plenty."

"Paul I have had my abilities for the last 7 years. I am many times stronger than you and I have seen all kinds of auras. Yours is in no way weak in contrast to other entities, but from how long it seems you may have had them, your powers are underdeveloped. By this point in time you should have enough power to take on entire herds of Tyranitar and win, and that would you with a broken arm." I sighed again.

"Wait what?" Paul said. "What the heck do you mean? I am strong as hell! I'll prove it by defeating you."

"Now I see why Ash wanted me to train you." I silently sighed. "Paul is way to arrogant."

Paul got up out his chair and charged straight at me. In seconds though I had jumped over him and made a shuriken appear in my hand. It was made of the bark of a redwood tree. I then set it on fire and threw the shuriken at Paul who… was trying to find me?

Dear Arceus if you are watching, please perform a miracle so Paul is no longer arrogant and he becomes a good student,

Because I doubt I will be able to deal with this for long.

Not long at all.

Trevor's view

Ash asked me to train David, and I hope it isn't something I regret doing. David is nice and often jokes around but is serious when needed. He is the kind of guy who you want as a friend but almost never get. It helps that he is very agreeable and is in no way a blank slate, smart but strong… physically and mentally. He may make a good student. I have yet to see. I walked to his door and knocked on it twice. I heard a frantic running. Suddenly the door opened.

"Oh, hey Trevor. Um… what's up?" He greeted, slightly nervously.

"Nothing with me. I actually have to talk with you though." I said.

"Um… now is… not a good time." David sighed, very nervously.

 _That's not like him at all._

"Something is up. What's going on David?" I asked, sounding lightly commanding.

"I really don't want to talk about it." He said.

This entire conversation he had his head poking past the door and his hands clinging on to it. I didn't expect what next happened.

"Just let me." I sighed, taking a step forward.

"STAY THE FUCK OUT!" he suddenly roared, a mask of spacial energy covering his face.

"Ash was right." I muttered in shock, taking a few steps ack.

"ABOUT WHAT, ME BEING SOME KIND OF MESSED UP PSYCHO?" He screamed at me.

"How much control do you have over your powers?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, his mask disappearing.

"How well con you control your powers?" I asked.

"Kinda well." He said. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm here to teach you to use your full power." I declared.

"That's total crap." David sighed.

"Nope." I said, and I lit myself on fire.

"Holy… …" He trailed off.

"Pretty cool right?" I asked.

"When did you get confident?" David asked.

"I'm good actor. Now, may I come in?" I asked.

"Yeah sure. You can help me with my current problem." David said cheerily, inviting me in.

"What's up?" I asked.

"This dam suit of amour won't get off me." He cried.

"I see." I said. "Well just try and focus. If you try too hard it can have the inverse effect but if you don't try enough then it'll stick there. At least your power hasn't tried to over take you. My teacher once had to deal with me when at first, I wanted to try and set a building on fire."

"That sounds… interesting." David said, a little scared.

It was not too long before the armour David was wearing disappeared from sight.

Teaching is going to be easy!

Ash's view

"BASTARD!" I shouted.

I can't, allow Tierno, Shauna or Serena to die. I knew something this bad could happen when I looked into the timelines, but the strings of fate are cruel.

"I WON'T LET YOU KILL THEM!" I screamed, as my sword locked blades with that of the matter manipulating child.

"Your going to die right here. The question you should ask is how soon?" my opponent asked.

"If I die we both know you will go down with me. Then again, we both know that I just won't die." I sighed _at his incompetence_. "Then again, you on the other hand won't be so lucky." We backed off and I brought my sword, a katana to guard my neck, while me left fingers traced the blade. _Take a page out of Era and Ithheo's combat book._

"Oh? And what makes you so sure?" the boy asked.

"This." I growled, and I shoved my thumb to the back of my middle finger and pushed it till I heard a crack sound like when you crack your knuckles, and then I let myself transform into a draconic state.

We charged at each other, the boy trying to slash me with the sword but I dodged each hit. I could feel the gazes of Tierno, Shauna and Serena on me. I charged into the matter manipulator and then backed off, preparing a flamethrower attack, but that was the time needed for the boy to make a giant piece of sodium appear and it exploded.

"Forcefield." I yelled, a giant, translucent, purple wall appeared and blocked Tierno, Shauna, Serena and I from taking damage. When the smoke from the explosion was gone, it was clear the matter manipulator had made his escape. "Everyone okay?" I asked, transforming into my human form.

"Yeah, we're good, I think." Tierno said.

Tierno looked like he had some scratches but was otherwise fine, Shauna just shrugged. Then I looked to Serena who just passed out.

"Does Serena have powers?" I asked.

"No." Shauna said.

"We'll need the mind eraser." Tierno sighed.

"wait you have a mind eraser?" Shauna asked.

"Yep." Tierno confirmed.

"Pain in the butt that we have to use it though." I grumbled.

"Why?" Shauna asked.

"It just isn't morally right." I sighed.

"It's necessary though. We can't suddenly have something like the government after us." Tierno stated. "On more important notes though, Shauna, are you able to use your powers?"

"My control is okay, but it can't be used often or it can cause me to faint. Also it can be unpredictable. What even is my power?" Shauna asked.

"Mystic." I said. "A power which can be seen as magic. It can cause very dangerous attacks and some very helpful boosts to your team. It is in turn, extremely difficult to use."

"I see. Can Tierno teach me?" Shauna begged. "You must have taught him and I think you may have students of your own so…"

"I'll get the resources Tierno needs and then it can be sorted. However I will monitor the first few lessons, just to make sure it is all going well, okay?" I commanded.

"Yeah sure." Tierno said.

I left the two alone, but immediately after leaving the dorm, I knew I needed to be careful. Image is clearly building his numbers, the stage slaughter is proof of that and the government may try to take action. I can't help but feel like Image has already selected his next target to control.

Image's view.

"Sharron, my shadow warrior, I know you failed me but there is still an opportunity to get redemption. Find Gary Oak. Follow him until he is all alone and when he is, do what you can to have him join us. However we can't have him possessed. Am I clear?" I asked happily.

"Yes master." Her light voice said.

She left immediately to find the boy.

Some would call it twisted or messed up, but I am so happy to finally murder a few hundred people. Soon all Jubelife will be bloody fields of glorious slaughter.

Beautiful beautiful crimson slaughter.

 **Author's note: let me know if I should change this story to M rating. (18+)**

 **Also the knuckle crack thing, I got that from Tokyo ghoul. I got addicted to the anime, and also there is konosuba.**

 **So much anime.**

 **Too little time.**

 **Anime.**


End file.
